The Losers and the Shewolf
by Midnight Rakuen
Summary: As a Runner Wolf was trained to kill and no questions asked; but after the incidents that led up to the accident in Bolivia. understanding that thing aren't what they seem. Now running for her life she must face the truth. Cougar/oc & Jensen/oc
1. Chapter 1: The Shewolf

**Not to the reader: This is my first time putting something up on this site, but not my first time writing my own fan fiction. I don't own the Loser myself except my own character. This crazy idea came to me after watching the movie and playing the game called mirrors edge. I have no idea where I'm going with this, there is going to be some Cougar/OC and Jensen/OC You got to love those two guys. I borrow one idea from some other writer who are genesis; the long running joke of Jensen sleepwalking and putting the walkie-talkies in the freezer to which I can see him doing that in the real world from someone who suffering from ADHD; which I will now rename joken heartily "the Jensen affect." Anyway have fun reading this story**

** -Midnight Rakuen**

* * *

**~The She Wolf~**

There they were sitting in the dark, the Losers in another rundown building, on another lead where Max was suppose to be hiding out. Clay was going over the plans Aisha. Jensen's glasses gleamed from the screen of the laptop that he was working on for the last few hours; his figures furiously typed away as the clicking of the keys echoed thought out the room. He had his ears plugged into this make shift iPod. Pooch was cleaning his gun for the tenth time; not because it was dirty but out of a habit before he started working on the black Hummer. Cougar was watching the still night; his dark eyes darted form roof top to roof top. Not only was it his job to watch the others back but also to _"babysit"_ Jensen; as said by Clay.

The night was silent, almost too silent. They could all hear the far off sound of the city cars horns blaring and the cries of the stray dogs barking. The Sniper shifted anxiously in his seat; he gut was telling him, something wasn't right. The loud hum of a distant helicopter broke the still night air.

"Cougar what is it?" Clay asked has he approached the Sniper.

Cougar's eyes scanned the distance. Just above horizon level he could see for what looked to be a search and rescue helicopter. Its spot lights darted the roof tops as it hover, coming ever so closer to them; by now the group was all gathered at the window where the sniper had perched himself at. Then they heard the sounds of the machine gun that was mounted on the helicopter.

"What the hell?" Clay muttered as he scratched his head.

In the distant they could see a figure running on top of the roof. The figure dogged in and out between the air vents and ductworks. The helicopter chased after the person as bullets shattered a cross the roof top.

xXxXx

Her heart was racing, as she felt her steady pulse throb thought out her body. The bullets danced about her feet; she could feel the air brush against her skin as the came within inches of hitting their target.

_Shit that was close. _She thought, but then winced as a bullet nailed her in the arm. She stumbled but quickly regained her speed as she slid under the ductworks and then hurdled over the next. She could feel the warm liquid run down her arm. She saw the building ahead of her but there was no fire escape, nothing but windows. She speed up as she raced over, jumping the gaped between the building.

xXxXx

The grouped dogged out of the way and scrambled for cover as the person jumped through the window followed by a shower of bullets. The person rolled a couple of times and quickly took cover with the rest of the group who was hiding behind the Hummer. The helicopter hovered right outside of the window firing at the group.

"Cougar, Aisha return fire!" Clay barked orders to the rest of the group.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Pooch screamed as he felt a bullet wiz by his head.

Cougar unloaded a couple of rounds from his sniper, as Aisha reloaded her gun. Jensen turned to the person that was sitting between him and Cougar. He noticed that her arm was bleeding heavily. The woman smiled sluggishly.

"I'M FINE!" She yelled over the gun fire and began to digging in her pockets.

Cougar slid down next to them and had the same puzzled look as he reloaded his gun. Their eyes widen with disbelief as she pulled a homemade pipe bomb out of her pocket and pulled the wick in half. She lit the match against the ground and set the wick a blaze.

"Throw it… throw it. Throw it!" Jensen began to rant; there was a hit of panic in his tone.

"Not yet." She yelled back.

The others started to quickly move away when they saw the bomb; the fuse getting short and shorter by the minuet. The bomb looked like it was packed with enough powder to bring down half the building.

"THROW THE BOMB!" Everyone yelled in unison. All of there attention was on the unnamed woman who was clutching the explosive.

"NOT YET!" She snarled back. "TRUST ME!"

The woman suddenly jumped up, chucking the explosive; as the others scattered for cover. The woman hit the ground as the helicopter exploded into a fiery ball. The explosion rattled the building as the lights flickered; as bits of the wreckage scatted around them. Clay's ears ringed as he was sent sliding across the room with the rest of his team.

Clay laid there for a few moments before he heard Aisha voice calling to him over the Comm. "Are you okay Clay?"

Clay just nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over at Pooch who was lying near him. Pooch gave him a thumb up as a sign to show that he was okay. "Jensen, Cougar?" He called out.

"We're all fine here boss." Jensen replied as he helped his teammate up.

Cougar slowly got up, with the help of his friend. His eyes darted around for his hat; which was missing from his head. He caught a glimpse of his hat underneath a wall of sheetrock. Cougar lifted up the wall slightly and that's when he saw the arm. Looking under the broken wall he saw the woman laying there.

Turning to Jensen he yelled. "Ella necesita ayuda! (She needs help!)" Cougar the lift the wall as Jensen rushed to his aid, cursing under his breath when he saw the woman.

Pooch scrambled to his friends, as he grabbed the woman and Cougar's hat; pulling them out from underneath the collapsed wall. Pooch checked the woman's pulse for any sign of life. The woman had been the closest to the blast. Cougar grabbed his hat and dusted it off before placing it on his head.

"Damn, I'll be surprised if she even lives." Aisha said as she approached the group of men. Clay was close behind her.

"Who the hell is she?" Clay question as he looked over Pooches shoulders.

The woman was tall and leggy, with full breast, a small waist and slim hips. Her body was curved and her skin was a tan color or for what they could tell; with her body being covert in dirt. The woman hair was black and shinned, with two red streaks for bangs. Her right side of her face was tattoos with spirals around her right eye; she had her left eyebrow pierced. Nestled in between her breast was a pair of dog tags.

Jensen reached down, reading the tags aloud. "She wolf… Raven Wolf?" There was a puzzled sound in his voice. He glanced up at the others who were also puzzled.

The most puzzling thing about this woman was her clothes. They never had seen her kind of outfit in their line of work. She wore a black halter top and a pair of lose black baggy pants that just hanged low on her hips. They had a couple of chains hanging for them along with a pair of hand cuffs.

"Found a pulse." Pooch chirped up suddenly, with a sigh of relief.

The woman's eyes shot open, as they darted around the room; confused and started. Her eyes were golden yellow. The woman sprang up and stumbled away from the group, grabbing her arm. She let out a growl as she pulled out a knife; with labored breaths her eyes darted wildly about as she waited for the group to make their attack. The group jumped back as Aisha pulled out a gun. The woman looked like a wild animal cornered and she looked like she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Cat fight." Jensen said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut the fuck up Jensen." Pooch slapped the blonde young man next to him.

"Whoa. We are not going to kill anyone." Clay quickly took control before it escalated. "Drop the gun, put down the blade."

Aisha lowered her gun, but her figure didn't lay off the trigger. The woman staggered slightly, blood was dripping from the gunshot wound as she was clasping with her free hand. A puddle of blood had quickly formed by her side.

The women's eyes widen when she realized who she was standing in font of them. "Y-you're them… I mean the Losers-" She stammered, she was dazed. "You're in danger… Max… the Runners... They are coming…" Her voice was getting sluggish as she blinked a couple of times. Her vision was blurring as she dropped her knife.

The woman stumbled forward, as she collapsed. Jensen and Cougar quickly caught her as she felt lip in their arms. Jensen quickly pressed her figures against her skin; where her jaw bone met her neck.

"Her pulse is fading." Jensen looked up at Clay. "If we don't get her medical attention quick she is goin' to bleed to death."

Clay looked down at the girl then back to his team. "Load her up." He grumbled. He seemed more irritated than normal. "We'll set up shop somewhere else. Jensen, Cougar; take care of your guest. Pooch and Aisha and I will load up."

Everyone headed off in their own job. Cougar found some clothe that he wrapped around the gunshot wound to make it stop bleeding. As Jensen watched her pulse and quietly talk to her; trying to get her to respond. The others loaded their belongings and guns into the Hummer.

Pooch took the wheel, with Aisha and Clay riding shotgun. The three argued back and forth about what to do with the wounded girl. Aisha figured that she almost got them killed that they should just drop her and let her rot but Clay wanted to know what she meant about Max. Jensen and Cougar were sitting in the back, with the wounded woman. The road was ruff and Pooch was trying to avoid the pot whole that scattered the road. Cougar stared down at the woman that was almost lifeless in his lap.

Her eyes flickered as the streetlights shot rays of light into the cab. She looked up at the sniper; who quietly return her gaze. She parted her lips and was about to say something.

Cougar placed his figures over her mouth. "Guardar su energía, ya que lo necesitará. (Save your energy, you will need it.) "

The woman smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep. Listening to the conversation; Jensen watched quietly without saying a word. Her pulse was now at a steady rate but it was still to slow.

xXxXx

The world around her seemed cold and dark, but in the off distance she could hear the noised of air conditioner kicking on and the sound of the keys on a keyboard; on the far side of the room she could hear some other voices but she wouldn't make out what they were saying. She open her eyes; looking up at the ceiling. It was light; it might have been midday from what she guessed. She wondered how long she had been out, maybe a couple hours the most. She was lying on a bed, and from what she would tell a cheep hotel room bed.

She groaned as she rolled over facing the light. Her vision blurred as they adjusted to the sudden blinding light but after a while she could make out two shapes. One of the men was sitting at a small table; staring out watching the streets bellow. He looked a couple of years older than the young blondish man that was sitting hunched over the computer. Cougar's eyes darted to the bed when he heard the woman shifting; their eyes met. He gently tapped the computer tech on the shoulder; Jensen eyes flickered up at the Sniper. Cougar just nodded towards the bed. The computer tech rolled his chair over to the bed when he saw that the woman was up.

"Welcome back to the land of the livin'." Jensen said as he helped her sit up. "How ya' feelin'?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck…" The woman replied and then she looked down at herself realizing that she was no longer wearing her own clothes. She was wearing a pair of checkered boxers and a black men's tank top. "… and a little naked."

Aisha came over and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Sorry about the clothes. They were covered in blood; they have been washed and are now hanging in the bathroom." She did seem pleased by the stranger in their presence. "You can thank Cougar and Jensen for the new outfit."

The woman eyes darted to the two men near her. Cougar just tipped his hat with a smirk across his face. Jensen smiled before taking a deep breath. Everyone stared at the hack with a look that said if you start babbling we are going to shoot you.

"I didn't need 'em anyway… uh I mean it's not like I walk around naked all the time…" He just began to babble, as the whole group sighed. "I mean I wear boxers… its just… yeah I'm going to shut up." He stepped back cursing to himself quietly, feeling stupid.

The woman giggled. "Is he always like that." She turned back to the woman who was sitting next to here.

"Yeah, he as his quirks, but he's are Comm. and tech guy. Cougar over there… well he doesn't talk much; but as long range eliminations he's the best of the best…" Aisha began to explain the roles of the team to the woman. "…and Pooch he is our transpo. and heavy weapons guy. As for Clay he our-" She was interrupted.

"Operational control and leader of the team." The woman finished Aisha's sentence turning her attentions to the man they called Clay. "I know all about you and your men… after all it was my job."

The group now had all there attention on the strange woman, which sat among the group. Clay stepped forward, eyeballing her.

"What do you mean by '**_it was_**'?" He asked looking a bit more serious.

"That's the job of a Runner. We're support to know everything about your target that we are support to eliminate." There was more of a colder tone in her voice.

The group looked a little bit surprised. They know they had people who wanted them dead but never figure they would face to face with them. Aisha pulled her gun out and placed it on the woman's temple. Any other person would have started begging for their life, but she just sat there waiting.

"Now can I blow her brains out!" Aisha turned to Clay with her finger on the trigger.

"So why didn't you kill us when you had the chance." Clay was ignored Aisha request. He wanted to see what the woman knew.

"Cause we both have a common enemy and he took something that belong to us both." The woman eyes narrowed as she began to explain. "I knew what happened in Bolivia; you where set up by that son of a bitch. I had seen your families, Jensen's sister and his niece. Pooch's wife and kid, there was no way people like you could have done something like that. Only a monster could." She clenched a fist; she could feel her blood began to boil.

There was a silence that fell among the group as they thought back to that day. It was support to be an easy mission just like any other, call in a bomb strike on a drug dealer but it gone south quickly. They had inadvertently killed twenty-five children. Their own government had burned them. They were now exiles. After they gave chase to Max, they soon found out that Aisha was the daughter of the drug dealer and as for the teamwork; one of their own sold them out. It was hard for them to admit but when they found out that it was Roque; it hit them hard the most.

Pooch bit his lip lower lip as he kicked the floor. Cougar shifted uneasy in his seat as his eyes darted down to the ground. Jensen laid by in his chair and removed his glassed, rubbing the bridge of his noise. He could feel a head ache coming on. Clay shifted his wait as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. They were the ones that were supposed to die on that helicopter, not the children.

"Now Max has his personal attack dogs after you aka the Runners. My name is Raven wolf but people called me She wolf or wolf for short. I was one of those so called Runners." Raven began to explain. "These people are different from anyone you ever face. What Max did to us… what he did to me… He can never be forgiven." She looked long off into a distance past that she will never be able to put behind her. "He started experimenting with gene splicing with humans. The experiments changed our bodies and made us into something different. No one should play God. It made us faster, more agile and in some cases stronger. In the end we became more like the animal we where so fondly named after." Her voice held so much hatred for that man.

"So what did he make you?" Clay questioned as he stepped closer to the strange woman.

"A wolf… what else." She said as she looked up at him with her golden eyes. "He gave Jake the ability to strike as fast as a snake. Cole was a strong as an ox and Jim was a stealthy as a tiger. Out of the five of us Cole and Jim died from the experiment; their body rejected the alien genes. Jake was somewhat stable. But as for Tobias and me your bodies accepted it like second nature."

"Who is Tobias?" Aisha asked but she kept her gun at head level. Raven had about at much hatred as she did for Max; but she just to close to him to be trusted.

Raven took a deep breath; this was more sensitive subject for her and any other. "He was once a great guy." She simply put it but there was hurt in her eyes. "He makes your sniper look like a kid throwing darts. He's got hawk eyes and a strike to kill."

"So what super powers do you have?" Jensen asked, he sounded as excited as a nerd in a comic book store. "I-I mean if I was able to get superpower… I think I would be superman… or maybe Spiderman… uhh… but then I thought about batman but he doesn't really have any superpowers… He just some guy in a cape-"

"Jensen!" Everyone snapped in unison. Even thought Jensen was only trying to lighten the dark mood that fell over the group, it still was unmannerly.

"It's okay. I came to except me for who I am." Raven smiled shaking her head, laughing at herself. "I adjust to my environment more easily and I can hear far better than most people. I have a strong endurance and loyally, but there was one flaw with me. You can take the wolf out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the wolf. I'm no dog for his stick and twisted games."

"Besides bein' genetically altered what else do you Runners do?" Pooch was now standing. He asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"We see the world differently, and we have a different fighting style. We hardly use guns, except for two of us. Our knifes and fists become our closet ally along with whatever comes at hand." She stared over at her knifes lying on the table that was near Cougar. She has one hunting knife and a few smaller set of knives which lay next to a black lighter. "We work under the radar, and the streets and rooftops become your playground. Besides being a trained assassin we are just like normal people… just like you; paid to do jobs no one else would." Raven eyes darted back up to Clay. "But I'll get Max for taken the two people that I loved from me."

Clay just stood there, taking in all the information. The group now just had their attention on Clay. Even thought they seemed relaxed; they were ready to jump into action at the first order from him. Aisha lowered her gun when Clay pushed her arm down. It was obvious that Aisha didn't want anything to do with the outsider; she knew all to well that you can't really trust anyone in the world anymore. Especially when a guy like Max was still around and breathing, as long as he is alive no one could sleepy easily.

"Alright you want to help us?" Clay asked rubbing his chin. "But besides killing Max what is in it for you."

"Redemption." Raven simply replied.

"Alright you're welcomed to join my team." Clay held out his hand. Raven shook his hand. "But if there is even a hit of betrayal. I'll have Aisha here shoot you in between the eyes."

Aisha smiled happily at the sound of that. Pooch just sighed, remembering what happened last time when they let an outsider into the group; as if things were complicated enough. Raven's eyes darted over to Cougar and Jensen. Jensen seemed excited to get another girl on the team that wouldn't kill him in his sleep and Cougar seemed unfazed by the idea. Ravens returned her attention back to Clay, who was still staring at her.

"So what should we call you?" Clay asked staring at her dog tags.

"You can call me whatever you want." Raven replied simply as she took off her dog tags, staring at them.

"Alright, Wolf." Clay cleared his thought. "You'll be bunking with Cougar and Jensen from this point on. Pooch and Aisha I think we need to get some more food." He headed out the door.

"Hey good luck." Pooch patted Wolf on the shoulder. She tilted her head slightly as she questions why he said that. "Jensen is a sleepwalker." He called out as he headed out the door.

The door slammed shut behind him. Wolf turned to Jensen and Cougar who were sitting quietly. She looked confused to what just happened. Cougar was covering his mouth, trying to hold back the chuckles. Jensen just blushed slightly as he locked eyes with her.

"Yeah… uh…" Jensen cleared his voice, fidgeting. "They say that I apparently sleepwalk… and well I put the walkie-talkies in the freezer… err…" He trailed off immediately wanting to kick himself for such an explanation.

Wolf stared blankly at him, a looked of disbelief and confusion. Jensen sighed hanging his head; before he turning his chair around going back to working on his laptop. Cougar just smirked tilting his hat down over his eyes obscuring his face; he retuned to watching the people out the window. Wolf just sighed before laying down falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Job Training

**Note to the reader:** YAY I got the second chapter up. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. This chapter was for me the hardest cause i had to figure out how I was going to make them talk on the COM so I just put it in italic it. Got some of the ideas from the comic, which I wished I never finished last night. I like to think that my story goes along with the movie characters, and I'm sorry for if my stories sounds a little lame. but trust me it sounded and looked better in my head XD. anyway I hop you guy like it.

- _Midnight Rakuen_

* * *

~**On the Job Training**~

_"Cougar do you have the building in you sights?" _ Clays voiced crackled through the COMM. _"How is the security?"_

Cougar was lying on his stomach with his sniper riffle in front of him. Looking through the cross hairs he calmed his racing heart, focusing only on his breaths. His scope darted from each security guard to the next.

_"Easy." _ Cougar simply replied black. His scope darted over to the several mounted cameras, taking them out one by one. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

Cougar felt something. It was movement but not the movement of the world around him. The night was still and the only noise was the sound of his breath. It was something else. When he felt it was too late. He heard the cocking of the gun as it was being placed by his head followed by a snicker.

"This is why I could never stand being a sniper." A voice said to him from behind. "People could just sneak up behind you to easily and bam… no more snipping."

"So you're _that _kinda girl who's into kinky gun play." Jensen smiled as he watched Wolf sneak up behind Cougar.

Wolf pushed the sniper's hat forward, obscuring his view. Cougar's brows knitted together in frustration as he let out a slight growl, but it was quickly subdue by Jensen's comment.

"Would you like to find out?" Wolf uncocked her gun, stepping up to the blond man that now had her full attention. She let out a wicked smile; looking him up and down.

Jensen could feel his face turning red, as he opened his mouth; trying to figure what to say back but nothing came to him.

_"Wow,"_ Pooch was laughing over the COMM. Everybody was listening on the conversation. _"We finally found someone who could shut him up." _ He said jokingly with a chuckle.

_"Hello_," Aisha voiced sounded irritated. _"Can we get back to the mission now?"_

It's has been three days since Raven met the Losers. Jensen managed to find another one of Max's hard drives. It was being held in a secure government building and within hours the team was headed that way. They found a cheep place to stay on the out skirt of the town. A simple three bedroom apartment; that was better than most of the hellholes they stayed in. Clay, Aisha and Pooch got the room with the two beds. Other others got the one bedroom with the one bed.

The night before they went over the plan for the last time; Wolf and Jensen were going to be sent in to "obtain" the information on the hard drive. Cougar was going to be set up at point B a couple of rooftops away from the targeted building. Aisha and Clay were set up at point A on the northwest side of the building. Pooch was sent to get a getaway vehicle.

Wolf stood there in between Cougar and Jensen. The night air whipped through her body making her shiver. Jensen garbed his laptop along with some of his of gear.

_"Pooch," _Clay grumbled through the COMM. _"You got the get away vehicle yet?" _

_"Yes Sir," _Pooch voice cracked a little, then he started chucking. _"You guys are goin' to love this one."_

They could almost picture Clay rubbing his eyes; as he let out a wearisome sigh. Wolf arched her eyebrow as her eyes darted over to Jensen and Cougar who were both holding back a smile. Jensen could see that she was confused.

"Pooch away finds these weird getaway cars." Jensen informed her. "We don't know where he finds them but man, they are hilarious an ambulance, a school buss. On time he got a bright red fire truck. Man Roque was so pissed." He shook his head turning to the sniper. "Yah remember that Coug."

"Si," The Sniper nodded his head.

_"Alright is everyone ready?" _ Clay asked. Not waiting for a reply he continued. _"Okay, Jensen said that the hard dive is located on the northwest side on the building; on the 13th floor. Cougar cover them until they are no longer in your sights. Jensen, Wolf I'll give you 20 mins to get in an out."_

_"Yes Sir." _ Everyone said in harmony.

"Have fun." Cougar tipped his hat, giving them a savage little grin before he watched them make there away down to street level.

Cougar returned to his sniper rifle and watched Jensen and Wolf dart down the streets from his scope. They stayed in the shadow; ducking in and out of what little cover they had.

xXxXx

The guards just changed their shifts. With the economy being down lately the Goliath company had to make some budget cuts and that meant more security guards were laid off; as for the losers it meant that fewer people guarding the doors. One guard was standing at the main entrance, twirling his nightstick. When he looked up he noticed a blonde man with a goatee coming towards him. Considering it was in the middle of the night and the blonde was wearing a bright yellow shirt; the guard arched his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey, you don't happen to have the time d-do you?" Jensen asked as he got closer to he guard. "I'm just wondering what the time was and I-I don't really have a watch."

The guard looked down at his watch. "It's a quarter past-" He was about to finish his sentence but was cut off by someone came out from the shadows, jumping on him. His cries were soon muffled by a rag which covered his mouth and noise.

"Does this rag smell like Chloroform to you?" Wolf asked, hissing into the guards ears as she held on tight.

The guard twisted this way and that; trying to shake the attacker. He pulled at her hands trying to break free but it was hopeless. The guard slowed down as his eyelids begin to get heavy. He staggered a bit before hitting his knees. Wolf let go as Jensen and her watched the man fall flat on his face.

"Not bad." Jensen said with a smile.

"Really?" Wolf began to search the guard's body.

"I think I over did it a little with the chloroform." She handed Jensen the keycard to get into the building.

"Naw," Jensen shook his head as they headed to the building. He swiped the card and open the door; holding it for her. "Ladies first."

Wolf roller her eyes, walking through doorway. They could hear Pooch laughing over the COMM as Jensen and Wolf headed to the elevator. Wolf glanced over at Jensen who caught her eyes, blushing. Wolf giggled as they both entered the elevator.

xXxXx

Clay and Aisha were in set up on a roof top next to the Goliath building. Aisha sighed as she pulled out the knife for the fourth time as she started cleaning and trimming her nails.

"Would you stop messing with your nails?" Clay mumbled at Aisha looking through his night vision binoculars. He didn't take his eyes of the Goliath building. "Or is something _else_ bothering?"

Aisha replied his question with another question. "Is this bothering you?" She already knew the answer to her question. Aisha waited for a reply from Clay but he said nothing. "I like to keep 'em clean and sharp."

Silence fell between them. Clay could hear someone shifting loudly through the COMM like something was bothering them and then there was a slight chuckle. Clay smiled because he knew who was laughing.

"You have a dirty mind, Cougar." He replied before laugh quietly to himself.

The chuckling continued, as others joined in. Clay sighed to himself, smiling.

"Cut it out. You guys are being immature." He tried to sound a little more serious.

Aisha sighed as she pulled out her COMM placing it on the ledge. Then she continued to cleaning and trimming her nails. Clay shifted a coupled of times, after a few seconds he slammed his hands down onto the ledge, turning to her.

"That's annoying me!" Clay yanked his COMM out of his ear, smashing it down on the ledge next to hers.

The COMM squealed almost like it was in pain. They could hear the other's voices whinnying and complaining about the sudden racket. "What your problem with her?" Clay now had his full attention on Aisha who was obviously pouting.

"All of it," Aisha waved her arms in the air. "I mean if she _'__was' _working with Max what makes you think that she isn't some spy for him now?" She gazed at the scruffy man next to her. "All of this shit isn't adding up."

Clay rubbed his weary eyes before he said anything. "Ever had your gut telling you that you were doing the right thing?" His eyes searched hers. "Well that's what my gut is telling me now."

They gazed at each other for a moment before Aisha turned away in a huff. Clay buried his face in his hand, rubbing his eyes. He was going to need a nice long drink before the night was over.

xXxXx

Wolf and Jensen were standing in the elevator watching the numbers slowly going up. Jensen shifted nervous back and forth, as if he was going over something in his head as he blue eyes gazed over lost in his own thoughts.

"Y-you know some buildings in Japan don't have a 13th floor." Jensen turned to her. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I-it's because of its association with bad luck; just like Friday the thirteenth aka Black Friday when a group of Knights Templars were executed on that day, but weather good luck or bad luck is real, I don't know." He paused, waiting for her to tell him to shut up like everyone else does.

"That's strange." Wolf replied with a smile. "I always thought the number 13 gave me good luck."

Jensen felt a little better inside; normally people would just tell him to shut up or just ignore his rants. There were only a few people who could put with his nonstop shattering beside Cougar and his sister.

"Many people have good luck charms; it's a common fact…" There was more confidence in Jensen's voice this time. "Like Pooch for instance, he as this bobble head dog and he takes it with him, putting it on the dashboard of every vehicle he as ever drove and Cougar well, he has a silver skull ring." He smiled at the fact that he knew his teammates so well. 

_"Das not a good luck charm, man." _Pooch spoke up, weather he was speaking up for Cougar as well, only he knew.

"Then what would you call it?" Jensen asked in a way that a little sibling would be pestering an older sibling. 

_"Okay ladies, sorry to break up the tea party and all..." _Clay voice interrupted them. _"But you don't mind we got a mission to carry out."_

The elevator door opened, as Jensen and Wolf ran down the hallway. The server room was at the end of the hallway. Wolf's flashlight flooded into the room, checking for people as Jensen slowly open the door. When it was all clear Jensen set up his laptop next to one of the servers. "C'mon baby sing for daddy." Within a couple of minutes Jensen's fingers were flying across the keyboard. The computer beeped a couple of times.

"C'mon work with me." He sounded a little more frustrated. 

_"Boss!" _ Cougar's voice broke the silence. He had spotted a couple of cop cars parking outside the building. 

_"Yeah, I see 'em. Pooch come around and pick us up." _Clay sounded pissed off more than usual. _"Jensen, Wolf you only have 5 mins to get your asses out of there. The heat is coming your way. You guys must have triggered a silent alarm."_

Wolf rushed to the door, watching the elevator. She turned back to Jensen who was still typing away at his laptop.

"It shouldn't be this hard to break..." He muttered, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he tried formula after formula to break into the server. "These guys aren't exactly geniuses. Their system is pretty impressive, but it's nothing that twelve of minutes of hacking couldn't get through. You know, they only had a couple firewalls and codes set up around their-"

"Twelve minutes!" Wolf's voice sounded urgent. "Fuck it, that's enough of this mission impossible shit." She walked over and stabbed her knife into the server that Jensen was working on. "Hack this!"

Jensen recoiled a bit as the machine sparked. Wolf tore into the machine like it was paper; throwing bits of the machine this way and that. She reached in, gently ripping out the hard drive.

"Well that's one way of gettin' in." Jensen watched in complete shock as she handed him the hard drive.

"Come one." Wolf grabbed Jensen by the arm, dragging him out of the room.

They both raced down the hallway and headed towards the elevators. Wolf opened the doors and pressed all the buttons of every floor. Then they headed to the stairway, taking several steps at a time. They were breathing heavily when the reached the third floor.

_"We are out front!" _Clay voiced barked over the COMM_. "Where the hell are you guys at!"_

xXxXx

The other where waiting, in an ice cream truck outside, burning their tires. Pooch, Clay and Aisha were sitting in the front and Cougar was sitting it the back with the doors wide open waiting for the others. Jensen and Wolf came bursting through the entrance, as Cougar waved them over. Jensen threw his stuff into the back of the tuck, turning back to Wolf who was attaching something to the cop cars.

"GET DE FUCK IN DE CAR!" Pooch yelled with his head sticking out of the window.

The cops burst out of the building as Wolf just got done with the last car. They started firing as she ran to the tuck. They pulled away with their tires screeching as Wolf hit the tuck bed. Cougar and Jensen grab her by the shoulders, pulling her in all the way before a rain of bullets hit her.

"ARE YOU TRYING GET US FUCKEN KILLED!" Aisha yelled. She was hanging halfway out of the front window shooting at the cops as they gave chase.

They group speeded down the street, with the cops hot on there trail. The back door was open as Cougar and Jensen fired at the police cars. The truck bounced hard as it took the small hill like ramps. Wolf grabbed Cougar and Jensen and pulled them away for the door. They looked at her confused but then realized what she was doing when she pulled out a small devise.

Aisha looked into the back of the tuck when she saw Jensen began to crowd around the fount seat. "Pooch I think you might wanna step on it." She said as she noticed that Wolf had a remote trigger.

"Okay Pooch doesn't need someone to tell 'em how to dive." He angrily snapped back.

"Whose cop cars have bombs strap to them!" Aisha barked back

"HEY HAVE WHAT!" Pooch sounded shocked but he slammed down hard on the gas petal.

The truck speed up it almost seemed to be flying across the blacktop. Wolf leaned out of the back of the tuck, and pressed the trigger when the cop cars were far enough back. The cops tried exploded into a fire ball as the car noise caved; forcing the cars to swerve into each other. The cops crawled of out of the flaming vehicles. Then the second explosion went off as soon as the cops were far way from their cars. The explosion sent the truck speeding forward, as Wolf fell back into Cougar and Jensen. The ice cream truck raced down another street leaving the wreck cars far behind them.

Pooch pulled into a parking lot were he had stashed the Hummer, and everyone loaded up into it. Pooch threw on the radio and started humming along with the song; everyone was silent even Jensen, which was out of then normal even for him. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts.

Pooch watched Jensen from the rearview mirror. "Okay, what's up with you Jensen?" The hacker looked up confused. "I mean normally you're talkin' a hundred miles per hour. What's the deal?" Pooch eyes darted back to the road. The hacker realized what he was talking about.

"Oh that?" He paused before letting out a smile. "I just never thought…"

"Never thought what?" Pooch leaned on him more.

Everyone had there attentions on the hacker who was acting more odd than normal. Jensen just had a big smile on his face, he started giggling. "I was thinkin' about the conversation we had on the COMM." He shot a look over at Cougar. "I never thought that Cougar liked to be scratched." Jensen said jokingly.

Remembering back to the conversation everyone erupted into laughter. Cougar just pulled his hat down in front of his face, hiding the tears from him laughing so hard. Wolf hi-fived Jensen, and nudged Cougar playfully. Aisha just rolled her eyes in disgust.

xXxXx

"Okay so what are we looking at?" Clay asked the hack who was sitting at the laptop. Everyone was gathered around the small table, all except Cougar and Wolf who were sitting on the couch. Jensen had the hard drive attached to his laptop; he started to screw with it.

"Well it our basic 15 terabyte hard drive… It will pretty much hold 'bout anything." Jensen began to explain, he was in full tech mode. "It most likely holds Max personal information like payment records, names of the men involved, locations where it being shipped, everything."

"Can you get me that info?" Clay asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I most likely can." Jensen nodded his head. "But it might take a couple of days."

"Alright then," Clay walked off heading to his room. "Everyone get the next few days off." He said as he close door behind him.

Everyone headed there separated ways. Pooch went to call his wife from the phone that Jensen made him while Aisha started to clean her gun as her nightly routine. Jensen set his laptop up in the bedroom that they were staying in, and Cougar was lying down on the bed resting, with his hat pulled down in front of his face. After a couple of hours Aisha and Pooch headed to bed. Jensen was playing a video game on his laptop and was talking to Cougar, who just laid there listening. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. They both looked up as Wolf came in holding three beers; they both looked confused to why she had brought them drinks.

"What is this for?" Jensen asked as she handed him his drink.

Cougar sat up straitening his hat, as Wolf handed his drink to him. He twisted off the cap and took a couple of big gulps. Then he smiled at Wolf nodding his head. Wolf crawled onto the bed, as she sat against the head board, next to Cougar.

"It's for pulling me into the truck before I got shot." Wolf replied as she took a sip. "I figured I own you guys a cold one." She smiled.

"It's no problem." Jensen slurped his drink loudly. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing for us. That's one of the benefits of bein' on a team; you always have someone watchin' your back, makin' sure you're not goin' to get killed." He pushed his glasses back up on his noise.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks." Wolf pushed her hair behind her ears. "It's nice to know that I have at least you guys watching over me."

"No problem." Jensen tapped his glass against hers.

"De nada (You're welcome)." Cougar just tilted his hat and took another sip.

"So whatcha playing?" Wolf asked as she leaned back relaxing more.

Jensen took a moment gathering his thoughts. The sniper just shook his head smiling. Jensen began explaining the game. Wolf just sat there, listening and asking questions, which he answered in detail. Cougar just listened, staring out the window. Jensen talked about the history of the game and about the Company that made it, way until past midnight. He stopped talking when he noticed that Wolf had passed out, sleeping on Cougar's shoulder.

Cougar stiffened up his shoulders, he wasn't use to having someone this close to him. He kept on glancing down at her hopping that she would wake up; but after a while he figured that she was out for the rest of the night. Cougar relaxed a little and sighed before throwing a cover over her. Then he tilted his hat over his face relaxing. Jensen couldn't but help but chuckle to himself as he started playing his game again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Day off pt I

**Note to reader: Sorry this chapter is a little late, I had writers block. Anyway I' back with some fresh ideas. I got the idea of chapter from comic, even thought I'm more fan of the movie than the comic. I would like to thank the review from the people who read this story thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this story is going. I try to go over the chapters and make the corrections to my mistakes. I don't really own the Losers; on in my dreams and fantasy lol that and on DVD. Hey if you got any ideas you wanna see in my story or have any funny jokes feel free to send them to me and I'll see if i can use them in my story.**

**-Midnight Rakuen.  
**

* * *

**~The Day off pt. I~ **

Jensen turned off the light as he walked into the room gazing at her. He began to feel himself sweat, as he closed the distance in between them. She sat there coyly teasing him, almost wanting to be touched. He couldn't help but let out a sly grin; she didn't know what was about to happen. Jensen kicked off his shoes, throwing them into the corner.

"You've been playin' _hard to get_. I can respect that. Wouldn't want me to think you were easy…" Jensen began slowly unbuttoning his over shirt; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You've been givin' me the runaround and that's cool. I enjoy a challenge as much as the next guy _but_ the fun and games are over." He smiled with pleasure, as he stepped closer to her. "It's just you an' me now, ain't nobody gonna walk in on us." He pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. "Whatever happens inside this room stays between _us_. You know what you're gonna _give it up_ for me; _you_ know it and _I_ know it." Jensen's breaths became more heaver. "So do you say cut this little coy _act_ of yours and get right down to it?" He began to unbutton his pants, unzipping them slowly. "Cause you know when I crack that _ice_baby…" Jensen pants slid down his hips as he stepped out of them. "… you're gonna give up _all _you dirty little secrets."

"I don't know if I should start laughing or be disturbed."

Jensen surprised stumbled backwards away from his desk. Turning to the source of the noise, he saw Cougar and wolf standing in the doorway. He was standing there in a pair of boxers with chili peppers all over them.

"H-How long have you guys been standing there!" Jensen stammered, grabbing a pillow off the bed, covering himself.

"Ever since you started talking dirty to your laptop. Should we tell the others about Jensen's dirty little secret?" Wolf could help but smile, that all she could do to keep herself from bursting into laughter. "What do you think Cougar?"

Wolf turned to Cougar. He just scratched the tuff of hair on his chin; opening his mouth to say something but then shook his head grinning.

"Alright we are going to leave **_you two_** alone." Wolf turned around and left the room, with Cougar trailing behind her.

"H-h-hey you guys are just gonna keep this between us right?" Jensen staggered over his clothes as he chased after them. "Hey c'mon, guys?" He whined, standing there alone in the hallway.

Clay came around the corner, heading to his bedroom to grab something; he was caring the news paper with him. He looked up as Cougar and Wolf brushed past him. Then he suddenly froze when he saw Jensen standing there in the hallway nearly naked.

"Hey Coronel." Jensen began to shift nervously when he saw Clay standing in front of him.

Clay sighed heavily, squeezing the bridge of his nose to ward off the sudden headache. He could never get use to the fact that Jensen likes hacked in his boxers and he doesn't think he ever will. "Where are your clothes?" He tried to keep his voice even as possible.

"Uhh… about that." Jensen eyes flutter down at himself. "I was about to get back to hacking into the hard drive when-"

"Remember what I said last time?" Clay grumbled as arched his eyebrow.

The hacker's eye seemed to widen with fear. He remembered the last time Clay caught him hacking in his boxers; Clay threatened that he would make Jensen sleep in the same room as Aisha. Jensen feared Aisha almost as much as he feared Roque; who had threatened to cut out his tongue everyday. He knew that Roque wouldn't do it since they were on the same team; but it did creep him out when Roque would tell him in great detail how he would do it. Aisha was still crazy, in Jensen's mind; and the fact that she shot in him the arm proved his point.

"Y-yes sir." Jensen said standing up a bit straighter. "I-I I'll-"

Clay rolled the news paper slightly, smacking it across the back of Jensen's head causing him to jump in surprise. "Put some clothes on." He said as he continued on his way to his room.

Aisha and Pooch who were watching the scene in front of them unfold couldn't help but smile. Jensen looked over in Aisha's direction; she had been sharpening her knife all morning. Aisha stared up at Jensen and waved playfully at him. Clay smirked a bit when he heard Jensen scrambling back into the room in search for his clothes.

xXxXx

It had been hot all day long, as everyone was outside the apartment building; all except Jensen who was set up in the front living room, hacking away at the hard drive. Clay stepped out into the veranda, as blast of hot air hit him. He made a face as he felt the sweat begin to form on his forehead. Clay looked over at his at his team who was also enjoying the nice heat wave; as he sat down on the steps next to Aisha.

Pooch was standing in front of the parked Hummer with the hood popped open. He was up to his elbow in the car, fixing and fine-tuning it. Cougar was a few inches away from him, leaning against one of the tires. His hat was pulled low, obscuring his eyes. Clay couldn't tell if he was sleeping or watching. Wolf was rested against the Hummer, listening to Pooch rant on about the car.

"Man, out of all de cars, planes and helicopter I have driven. De Hummer has a special place in my heart." Pooch was smiling from ear to ear. "I mean look at my baby… boastin' 16 inches of ground clearance. She could climb over a 22-inch high obstacle, handle a 60 percent grade an' wade through 30 inches of water." He was covered up to his elbows in grease; there wasn't anywhere in the world he would rather be besides being with his family and under the hood of a car.

"All you need to do is attach a gun mount and put some torque," Wolf leaned in with a grin. "Then you can go to town with it." She smiled tossing back her hair.

"Ohh yeah, my baby is my heart and joy," Pooch kissed the hood of the Hummer. "But I like how you think." He turned to her whipping his hands on the grease towel before patting Wolf on the back.

Aisha rolled her eyes in disgust. Wolf noticed this and felt her blood begin to boil.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Wolf glared over at her.

"Well yeah I actually do." Aisha got up from her seat. "You just come waltz in, makin' buddies, buddies with everyone, expectin' us to trust you and shit." She got right up in Wolf's face. "You may have 'em fooled but not me." Aisha could feel the vein in her forehead twitch.

"Oh yeah," Wolf came noise to noise with Aisha. "Who died and made you queen Bitch?"

The air between them was thick with electricity; everything happened so fast. Aisha growled furiously as she threw a pouch. Wolf dodged it, flipping backwards into a standing position and lashed out as the other woman came towards her; landing a blow on Aisha's chin. Aisha twisted around, striking twice landing a hard blow to Wolf's side and face. Wolf leg shot out, heel kicking Aisha in the side. The guys were stunned for a minute, but then jumped to their feet when they saw the girls reaching for their knifes. Pooch and Cougar grabbed Wolf by the shoulders, while Clay grabbed Aisha by the arm, twisting it behind her.

"Let me go." Wolf growled struggling viciously for a few seconds.

"I'll kill you bitch!" Aisha hissed spitting in Wolf's face.

Wolf struggled free, swinging at Aisha face again, but Cougar was faster. He pinned her arms to her side in a fierce embrace.

"You two cool it." Clay barked. He was furiously irritated at them both. "Cougar take Wolf inside now!"

Cougar grabbed Wolf's upper arm and lead her into the house; Leaving the three others behind. All the lights in the apartment were off in a desperate tempt to keep the place cool. Jensen had his back to them, eyes fixed on the glowing screen in front of him as Cougar and wolf entered the living room. Cougar sat Wolf down on the couch, as he quickly went to get a washrag and other medical supplies that he might need. Cougar came back and started to lift Wolf's shirt. She moved nervously when she felt the cold air hit her side. Jensen turned around when he heard the springs of the couch squeak.

Jensen saw Cougar lifting Wolf's shirt slowly. "Shouldn't you buy her dinner first Coug…" He said smiling. "…before you get in her pants?"

The smiled was quickly faded from his face when he noticed Wolf's busted lip. Jensen quickly rolled his chair over to the sofa. "What happened?" He looked worried, as he turned to Wolf.

Wolf said nothing, but then winced when Cougar pressed his fingers against her side. Cougar was pressing against her rib cage, looking for broken bones; but he found none, which was a strike of luck. Then he grabbed her chin turning her face to the left then to the right; examining it closer.

"What happened Coug?" This time Jensen sounded more urgent than before.

Cougar again said nothing but frowned when he noticed the bruise beginning to from on Wolf's face. Her lip was spilt and bleeding; but not bad enough to need stitches. Cougar patted the wound with the damp cloth; but then looked up when Pooch came in the room. He came over and grabbed some sterile wipes before leaving.

"What happened Pooch?" Jensen tuned to his other teammate, since he wasn't going to get an answer from Cougar or Wolf anytime soon.

Pooch paused before heading out the door. "Aisha and Wolf got into it." He opened the door. "They're lucky we stopped 'em before they killed each other."

Jensen eyes widened as the door slammed; he couldn't believe it. He glanced over at Cougar; who just nodded his head. He threw his arm up in the air before letting out a sigh. Wolf just stared into Cougar deep brown eyes as she watched him clean her face but then darted over to Jensen when he came closer.

"Yah gotta be careful," Jensen gazed straight into Wolf's eyes. "Aisha isn't someone yah go messin' with right Coug?"

Cougar just nodded his head. "A chica with such a face shouldn't get into fights." He muttered in his thick Spanish accent. "Especial with a puta like her."

"I'm fine." Wolf grumbled, snatching the rag from Cougar's hand. "I can take care of myself."

Cougar and Jensen sighed as they watched Wolf leaned back, dabbing the blood on her lip and chin. Cougar got up, taking care of the blood covered rags before heading to the back room. Jensen returned to his computer, and continued hacking away at the hard drive. Cougar soon retuned with his sniper rifle in hand, as he sat down in a chair and proceeded to clean his gun. Wolf grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels, until she found something to watch.

xXxXx

"How long has she been doin' dat?" Pooch asked no one in particular, staring at Wolf who was watching Cougar. Pooch continued eating his left over chow Mein.

Pooch and Clay were gathered around the small table. It was late evening and everyone was relaxing; it had been a long day. Jensen was still working on his laptop, and Aisha was no where to be seen. As soon as she came into the house, she went straight to her room sulking. Cougar was polishing his gun as a way to pass the time and Wolf was leaning over the arm of the sofa studying him closely.

Clay turned the newspaper he had been reading and glanced down at his watch. "For about 30mins now." He said when he went back to his reading.

"Really?" Pooch asked before taking another bite of his food. "Why?"

Clay just shrugged; he could help but also wonder why Wolf had been staring at Cougar for the last half hour. Sure things were really mellow and kinda dull but he was positive that she could have found something else to do. Cougar kept his silence and pretended he didn't notice the slightly glazed over looks from Wolf.

For after a good half an hour of non stop staring Wolf finally broke her silence. "What's with the hat?" She asked as she leaned in reaching out to touch Cougar's hat.

The room fell dead silent as if she stumbled upon some forbidden secret; even Jensen who had been fiercely typing at his laptop stopped in mid stroke. All attention was on Wolf; as the color faded from their faces. Cougar who had been half ignoring the conversation stopped; his eyes bright and alert darted over to Wolf. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as he withdrew a sharp breath. Clay opened his mouth so say something but by then it was too late.

Wolf took the hat off the Snipers head and placed it on hers. The old leather hat slid down her head; it was obviously too big for her. "I like it," She smiled; she was naive to what was happening around her. "You must like it a lot, since your always wearing it."

The other eyes were widened with shock; as if they seen a ghost. Cougar reached over taking the hat off and taped it on her head gently.

Cougar placed his hat on his head, tilting it. "I do like **_it_** a lot." He gave a little smirk.

Jensen nearly fell out of his chair; he had been too focused on what just happened. "You touched **_the Hat_**."

Wolf cocked her head to the left; she looked confused and lost. She soon realized that the three men were all staring at her amazed and astonished. "What?"

"No one and I mean no one has ever touched **_the Hat_**." Pooch had forgotten his food; he was more stunned.

Wolf shot a glanced over to Cougar, who went back to cleaning his gun. Then back to Pooch and the others.

"No one," Pooch pointed his fork at her. "No one who was a live I mean." Then he remembered his cold Chow Mein and went back to eating.

"No one?" Wolf shifted in her seat, now she felt a little awkward.

"NO ONE." With that said Pooch ended the conversation.

Wolf had a skeptical look on her face; she was not going believe this tail every easily. When Cougar joined up with the team no one has ever attempted to touch the Hat. As for everyone outside of the group who had tried to touch the Hat were met with a throaty growl from the Spaniard followed by the words don't ever touch the Hat.

"No one knows where **_the Hat_** came from or how long he has had it." Jensen began to explain his theory as to where the Hat came from. "I heard that **_the Hat_** was from his first sniper victim. While others believe he was just born with it." He paused before he began to ramble on. "But one thing is for sure that when **_the Hat_** is touched something bad happens. Not even I, his best friend has touched **_the Hat_**."

Wolf has never heard someone emphasized the word **_'the Hat'_** as much as they did. Pooch and Clay just shook their heads; as for Cougar he seemed half amused to the stories behind his Hat. Wolf's eyebrow winked as she frowned at Jensen.

"You can't be born with a hat." Wolf kindly smacked the side of Jensen head. "He most likely bought **_the Hat_** himself. He is a Sniper after all; he most likely used it to keep the sun out of his eyes. Right Cougar?" She turned to him.

Cougar just tilted his hat. "Maybe…" He let out a playful laugh. "Maybe not."

Wolf just rolled her eyes, now they were just messing with her; but something in the back of her mind wondered if it was true. Wolf knew that half of the tech's rants were true so what made this one different. Jensen went back to hacking on his computer. As Pooch and Clay stared a conversation just between themselves. Wolf shivered, it was just too weird so she went back to watching the television; but she kept glancing over at Cougar.

xXxXx

By midnight everyone had headed to bed; all except Wolf who stayed up just a little longer to finish a movie she had started earlier that morning. Half way through she could feel her eyelids getting heavy; as she dozed longer in and out of sleep. Near the end of the movie she had passed out on the couch; but she turned restlessly it was yet another nightmare that plagued her sometimes sleepless nights

_There she was lying over his body; blood covered her hands and her clothes. He was broken and was no longer the man she knew. She stared into the familiar face; his once comforting eyes were now glazed over as a system of his death. She wanted to yell out his name but not a sound came to her. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, but no matter how much she cried it wasn't going to bring him back. She could hear chuckling from the man responsible for his death; as she felt her blood boil but she couldn't see because the warm tears stung her eyes._

Wolf's eyes shot open, she was back in the apartment. It was dark as she sat herself up, turning to a cock. It was three in the morning. She rubbed her watery eyes; they had been that way ever since he died. Wolf looked around the silent room; she was alone just like all the other times. He had promised that he would be there for her, but in the end it was just another broken promise. She managed to pull herself from the couch dragging herself to the bathroom. The lights flickered as she turned on the sink; the cold water was refreshing on her face.

Closing the bathroom door quietly behind her, she looked over to the others bedroom. It's been a year since she felt like she belonged to anything. Wolf paused for a moment before she sheepishly heading to one of the bedrooms. She could hear soft moans coming from Clay's room, as she passed it. Opening the other door she could hear the hum of the computer in stand by mode. Wolf slowly crept in the room, making sure not to trip over their backpacks that were against the wall.

Cougar and Jensen were lying in bed; with their backs against one another. It was obvious that even if they were friends they didn't like the idea of sharing the bed. They both had their own covers and there was a big enough space in between them. Jensen was sleeping on his side, with his covers kicked off of him slightly; one leg draped off the side of the bed. While Cougar kept most of his limbs close together, his hat was within arms reach of him. His long hair was swept behind his ear.

Wolf watched them for a moment looking for any sign that they were awake, but it was apparent that they were a sleep with their shallow breaths. She could feel herself tremble as she slowly crawled on to the bed, lying in between them as quietly as she could. She was nearly a sleep and relaxed before a sound made her jump out of her skin.

"What's wrong amigo?" The Sniper turned around asking her.

"Nothing…" Wolf whispered back trying to settle her racing heart. "How long were you wake?"

"Since you entered the-e room." The Hacker mumbled sleepily on the other side of her. "So what's wrong, I mean somethin' must be wrong if you come crawlin' in bed like this in the middle of the night."

"I-It's nothing…" Wolf voice trailed off.

The sound of her voiced told the tail; they didn't feel the need to press any further. When the time came they figured that she would tell them. Cougar rolled back over and settle back down.

"I knew it would be long before you come crawling into bed with me." Jensen began to mumble. "But with both of us?"

Wolf rolled her eyes, a relaxing as she heard Cougar and Jensen chuckling to them selves. The laughing subsided after a bit and the room fell silent once more. They all lay there quietly, listening to the world around them.

"Thank you," Wolf whispered as she slowly drifted off the sleep.

"You're welcome." They both said in unison.

The bed was small, and barely big enough to fit them; with Wolf sleeping in between them most of the room was taken up. They didn't have the heart to kick her out cause she sounded like she was at her breaking point; she sounded like she had been crying most of the night. It's been a while since they even had a woman this close to them or even in the same bed so it did feel a little weird. Before hand when they shared a room they gave Wolf the bed and slept on the floor. Wolf snuggled up next to them both and sighed. They both relaxed and adjusted to the thought of having Wolf sleep in bed with them, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Day off pt II

**Note to readers****: They guys I'm back, and with a new chapter. I been loving the reviews. Been busy correcting some of the earlier chapters and I changed somethings around. I've been trying to post up new chapters every day or so, so bare with me if I don't get one up within a few days of each other its because I ran into another writers jam, and couldn't get it up in time. As for the readers I'm going to answer a few questions I've been reading; this stories is a WolfXCougar and WolfXJensen. I hope you guys like this chapter anyway it came to me in a dream and i just had to get it out and down. I've been finding out that most of the characters are easy all except Aisha and Clay. I try not to make Cougar talk to much so I'm sorry if I do I just tried to make it sound right. thanks for reading have fun with this new chapter.**

**-Midnight Rakuen  
**

**

* * *

**

**~The Day off pt. II~ **

A jarring sound brought Wolf to full alert, letting her know that danger didn't lurk, but something extremely annoying was intruding on her quiet rest. Pushing herself off the bed and noticed that Jensen and Cougar were gone; turning to the clock it was four in the morning. There was another crash, this time it was a little bit louder; annoyed she headed to the door, to see what in the world was going on. It had been a long day; Jensen spent most of his time on the computer. Aisha and Pooch argued over a game of cards that they played that morning; he was accusing her of cheating. Cougar had been cleaned his pistol and Sniper rifle and Wolf was relaxing, with her noise in a book; which she "borrowed" for the minimart just a few blocks up. As for Clay, he was coming and going all day; something was bothering him, and the others could tell.

Now it was four in the morning and no one should be up. Wolf slowly crept into the hallway and began to inch her way to the source of the sound. Everyone was still asleep, just like she thought. The only noise that she could hear was the sound coming from the crickets chirping outside but other than that the night was warm and calm. The night itself seemed to have a supernatural hold, it was so still and yet at the same time so was alive. Wolf came around the corner and saw someone just standing there; it was Jensen.

"Jensen what in the hell are you doing…" Wolf stepped towards the man, reaching out to grab him. "Its four in the morning come back-"

Someone suddenly grabbed her form behind, pulling her backwards. She started to scream, but a hand was placed over her mouth, muffling her cries. Wolf glanced over at Jensen; waiting for his help but all he did was just stand there.

"Un momento, por favor. (One moment please)" The familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Looking up Wolf saw Cougar standing there in the shadows. Wolf was lying against his chest. Cougar glared down at her, as if to tell her to keep quiet. Wolf was close enough to hear his heartbeats and smell his scent. He smiled musky, but in a good way, it had an earthy tone to it. Wolf couldn't help but smile blushing slightly, cause she like the way he smelled. Wolf could also feel his breath on her skin, which made her shiver; as he came closer to her face.

Cougar voice was just above a whisper. "Don't you it's dangerous to wake someone who sleepwalks?" He asked staring at her.

Wolf glanced over a Jensen; who was standing there with this blank gaze on his face. His hands where hanging loosely by his side. Jensen was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers; which had red hearts all over them. Wolf glanced back at Cougar, when he let her go. He stepped back and grinned. Cougar had been standing in the shadows silently when he grabbed her. Wolf could barely make out his figure. All she could see was the outline of his hat and the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smirk.

"How long have you guys been up?" Wolf asked as her voice lowered.

"A couple of hours." Cougar crossed his arms against his chest, propping himself against the wall.

"And **_he _**has been sleepwalking that whole entire time?" Wolf turned her attentions back to Jensen was he started to movie.

Cougar just nodded as they watched Jensen slowly dragged his feet across the floor in a sluggish manner. With the walkie-talkies in hand he walked over into the kitchen and headed for the freezer. One by one, they slowly observe Jensen place the walkie-talkies in the freezer.

"Uh… Jensen's what are you doing?" Wolf couldn't believe she was asking this question, but she couldn't resist the urge any longer.

"Noone likes to drink warm so-daa." Jensen muttered as he closed the freezer door and shuffled past them.

Wolf stood there blinking as Cougar suppressed a chuckle. They watched Jensen slowly make his way around the room; opening the closet door he pulled out a hanger and walked slowly over to them.

"Here eat this…" Jensen said as he handed the hanger to Cougar; who accepted it without thinking. "You look hungry…" He continued on but his words were incoherent. Jensen began to shuffle off but stopped and turned around staring at wolf.

Wolf arched an eyebrow, as he slowly got right up in her face. "What?" She muttered, sounding a little uneasy.

Jensen let out a big drunk smile. "I like your panda shirt." He laughed as he turned around, continuing his slow wandering.

This time Wolf could hear Cougar chuckling from the shadows. Wolf couldn't believe this was happening, as she watched Jensen walk over to the door that led into the backyard. With a soft thud, Jensen was leaning against the glass door; his eyes fixed on the dark world outside.

"Amigo, where are you going?" Cougar walked over to Jensen, making sure the door was locked.

"We're goin' to go shoppin' cart racing." Jensen muttered into the glass. "I just need to find my cape."

"It's kinda late to do that." Cougar replied as he placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder, humoring his sleepwalking friend.

"But Coug." Jensen picked his head off the glass turning to him. "I was going to have Wolf dress up as cat woman cause she is-"

Wolf's eyes widened with surprise. "Okay Jensen time for bed." She interrupted him quietly as she placed her hands on his shoulder; turning him around guiding him back to the bedroom.

"But I'm in bed," The hacker muttered. "Wat do you want me to do with the ice cream…"

Wolf rolled her eyes, ignoring the last comment as she directed the sleepwalker back to the bedroom. She only paused for a second when the Sniper passed her, murmered something in Spanish. Cougar smiled as he held opened for his friends. Wolf growled as she exhaled loudly; it was just too early for her to deal with this.

xXxXx

Clay shoved his newspaper under his arm as he came through the doorway and made his way over the coffee pot; poring himself a glass. He made his way to the table and sat down.

Clay noticed Pooch headed in the kitchen to cooking his breakfast. "Morning Pooch." He mumbled as he flipped the newspaper open.

"Mornin' Coronel." Pooch opened the fridge grabbed the egg carton, and turned on the stove top. "Eggs?" He asked holding up the skillet.

Clay just shook his head; as he turned the page. "Coffee is just fine for now."

"Can I have some please?" A velvety voice asked.

They both looked over at Wolf who was leaning over the back of the sofa. They looked surprise, because she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Clay seemed more shocked because he knew for a fact that within the short weeks of Wolf being with the team she was always the last person to ever wake up.

Pooch cracked the eggs on the skillet; they started sizzling. "How long have you been lyin' there?" He asked as he began to scramble them.

"Since seven." Wolf replied as she walked over to the tabled and sat down. She had a cup of coffee in hand.

"Why?" Clay mumbled from behind his paper.

"Couldn't sleep I had a long night." Wolf stared down at her coffee cup.

Aisha came into the room, sitting down next to Clay. "Is that so?" She could hear the conversation from down the hall.

Wolf just nodded her head, taking sips of her coffee. Pooch quietly sat down on the other side of Clay, with both plates in hand. He slid her plate over to her and started eating.

Pooch shoveled a couple mouthfuls of eggs in his mouth. "What happened?" He asked after he swallowed.

Wolf who was poking the eggs with her fork paused before looking up at them. The three were all focused on her, wanting to know happened last night. Even Aisha who was half listening in on the conversation was now interested. Wolf sighed before placing down her fork. She opened her mouth for a moment but didn't say anything; she looked like she was trying to figure out how to explain it.

"I caught Jensen doing **_it_** last night." Wolf said simply pointing to the freezer.

Clay started chucking behind his newspaper and as Pooch chocked on his eggs. Aisha sat there in disbelief, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Shit… really?" Pooch asked once he stopped coughing. He pushed himself from the tabled and headed over to the freezer. "Damn… what did he say?" Pooch asked staring into the freezer at the half frozen walkie-talkies.

"Something about warm soda." Wolf replied as she started eating again.

Pooch was laughing by now when he placed the walkie-talkies on the table. Aisha grumbled under her breath, as she started brushing the frost of them one by one.

Pooch continued eating his eggs, and looked up at Wolf. "Did you think we were jokin' with yah?"

"I was hoping you were." Wolf wasn't as hungry after all as she pushed her plate to the side, laying her head on the table. "I defiantly wasn't expecting **_that_**."

Clay looked up from his paper when Cougar came into the room. Cougar slid down quietly in the seat next to Wolf. "So Jensen was wandering again?" He asked Cougar.

Cougar just nodded then he looked down at the plate and then over to Wolf; as if asking if it was hers. Wolf just returned his stare, nodding. Aisha noticed this; she has seen this many times before, but how could Wolf catch on the easy.

"Go head, Cougar." Wolf said as she sat up sipping her coffee. "And no, I'm not that hungry as I thought I was and my jaw is bothering me."

Cougar just smirked; picking up the fork and began eat. He paused looking over to Wolf again, cocking a half smile. Wolf saw this stopping in mid sip. The others started laughing, as Wolf nearly spit out her drink. Aisha looked confused.

"You're such a pervert; I didn't mean it that way." Wolf said as she started whipping the corners of her mouth, with a napkin. "You're almost as bad a Jensen."

Cougar just shrugged, as he started chuckling to himself.

"He didn't say anything." Aisha waved her hands in the air. "It bugs the crap out of me that the fact that you guys talk for him to him." She turned her attention to Cougar. "Why the hell do you let 'em do that?" Aisha asked now wanting to know.

"Cause its funny." Cougar let out a wicked grin.

Aisha began to rub her forehead; as Cougar remark sent the group into a harder laugh. Pooch sighed as he got up from the table, placing his plate in the sink.

"Aisha, just chill." Pooch said as he sat back down at the table. "I mean you been with us for how long now, and you still don't get it?"

"No," Aisha turned to him. "But how did **_she_** pick up on that so quickly?" She was pointing to Wolf; who was bent over snickering.

"It's easy." Wolf replied as she slowed down her breathing. "It's all about reading the body language."

"Reading body language?" Jensen asked as he sat down in the only chair that was left. "Sounds kinda kinky."

"Unless you call reading Cougar's body language kinky." Aisha crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh… no…" Jensen's eyes fluttered to the ground. "But then there are tons of animals that actually talk using body language." He paused, as the group sighed. They smiling, letting the kid talking for once. "Wolves for example use nothing but body language, along with a sorted howls and yips." Jensen turned to Wolf who was half listening. "Maybe that's why you can picked up on it faster than Aisha… After all Wolf is part Wolf, yah know."

Wolf just smiled, it was true after all. The other just shook their head as they listen to the young hacker rant on. After a while Wolf managed to pull herself way from the conversation she head to the bathroom to take a shower. When Wolf got out of the shower and dressed she found everyone gathered around the small table, staring at folder; talking amidst themselves.

"What did I miss?" Wolf asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

The group got silent as the turned to her; Clay could help but smile. Everyone had there attention on Wolf then turned to Clay, who was scratching his chin.

"Do you think she can do it?" Aisha asked as she eyeballed Wolf up and down.

"Yeah," Clay simply replied as he approached Wolf. "If not, she gets shot."

"Wait, g-get shot!" Wolf was utterly lost. "And what do you want me to do?"

"You're going to do a solo mission." Clay patted her on the shoulder. "I believe you can do it."

xXxXx

"Okay do you want me to repeat it again?" Clay asked as turning himself around to face Wolf who was sitting in the back in between the hacker and the Sniper.

Wolf was staring out the window of the Hummer watching the trees zip by. The sun was just begging to set over the tree line; they have been driving on the remote road for the past few hours. Clay found a lead that Max had been selling a number of firearms in the next county over; and he wanted to shut it down for good. It didn't take long for the group to find the compound. It was located smack dab in the middle of the woods. The Hummer came around the bend in the dirt road, as bit of rocks pinged off the underbelly.

"Have you been payin' attention?" Pooch eyes darted to the rearview mirror then back to the road.

"Yeah," Wolf brushed him off quickly.

Clay frowned and reached back hitting Wolf in the knees slightly with the folder. Wolf jumped, turning with her full attention on Clay.

"I'll go over this one more time." Clay opened the folder. "Max has been selling guns in this county. The guns which he had been selling were used in numerous bank robberies. Why he is selling these guns, we don't know but one thing is that for sure that it can't be good."

"Then should the police be taking care of this?" Wolf asked as she rubbed her knees.

"Normally they would," Clay flipped a page in the folder. "That's if Max wasn't paying them off to look the other way."

Wolf's blood began to boil; it wouldn't be the first time that Max paid someone else to do his dirty work for him. Whatever Max was getting for the trading of guns it couldn't be good.

Pooch pulled the Hummer off the main road, heading into the bushes. After a few minutes the Hummer rolled to a stop in a small clearing, the wheels crushing roots and bushes beneath it weight. Everyone unloaded from the Hummer and gathered their gear.

"Jensen what direction is it in?" Clay asked turning to the hacker.

Jensen pulled out a small computer, clicked around on it. "From the satellite maps that you asked me to pull this mornin'…" He said never taking his eyes from the monitor. "It looks to be 'bout one mile away, 15 degree due north."

"How about the infrared…" Clay asked walking over to the hacker. "What's the body count?"

"Maybe 'bout six guards." Jensen scratched his head, before running his hand through his short spiked blond hair.

"Alright then, head north, COMM links on." Clay ordered, switching his COMM on.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Wolf asked as she adjusted her COMM. "I mean sure I had training; with close combat and knives. But all I ever did outside of that was either decoy or scouting ahead. I never honed my firearms skill… I mean all I did was blow shit up." She was looking over Clay's general direction.

Clay approached her slightly; he knew that she was nervous. He could tell by the sound of her voice, that she never did a solo mission in her entire life. "I'm sure you can kid." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do just fine.

The group headed out single row towards the compound. Cougar and Wolf were in front, followed by Clay and Aisha as Pooch and Jensen brought up the rear. They quietly walked through the thick brush, climbing over fallen trees and rocks. They moved through the forest like a ghost; the only sound that they could hear was the sound of a far off distance owl.

After walking for about 25 minutes they came to the compound; it was surrounded by a barbwire fence. After the cost is clear Cougar signaled to move out. The group quietly ran along the fence line, until they found an ideal fallback point. They got settled in as Cougar propped up his gun on a rock. Aisha and Pooch watched their back making sure that they wouldn't get flanked from behind.

"Is Wolf's collar on?" Clay asked referring to the GPS chip that Jensen was panting on her COMM.

Jensen fiddled with the COMM for a moment. "Collared and tagged." He said as he turned to his small computer and synced the microchip. "That sounds kinda kinky." Jensen smiled, looking up to the others.

Everyone just rolled their eyes, but they knew it was Jensen way of cracking small jokes just to calm himself down before a mission.

"She's up and runnin'." Jensen's figures flew across the small keyboard.

Clay just nodded his head. "Pooch cut the wires." He singled to him.

Rushing up to the fence, Pooch pulled out small pair of wire cutters; proceeding to cut a small whole in the fence big enough for Wolf to fit through. Clay turned around looking for Wolf but she was no longer there; his eyes darted around looking for her. The others also noticed that she was missing. Jensen glanced down at the screen; she wouldn't have disappeared, her GPS chip told him that she was standing near them.

"Wolf!" Clay hissed into the COMM. "Where in the hell are you?"

Something suddenly rushed passed him; it was Wolf. Running at full speed she ran up the side of a tree, back flipping over the fence; her back barely cleared the barbwires. There was no sound as she landed on the other side. She flipped her hair back as she stood up.

Jensen walked up to the fence, opening his mouth to say something. Wolf arched her eyebrow. Before Jensen could get out a word, Cougar interrupted him.

"Be safe amigo." The Spaniard smiled, tilting his hat.

Jensen glared over at Cougar, who just returned his stare. Wolf shook her head rolling her eyes.

"On my mark, get in and out, 20 mins." Clay gazed down at his watch. "Three… two… one… **_mark_**!"

They watched Wolf silently creep away; she kept low to the ground and moved without a sound. Wolf slipped around the corner and Cougar moved out. Changing positions he moved quietly from his spot, following Wolf around with his scope. The others settled down into their location; as Jensen and Clay watched Wolf's moment on the computer.

xXxXx

Wolf stalked the shadows quietly; as she took the first three guards out. Covering their mouths with the chloroform soaked rag, that she had been caring. Wolf was in the zone; as she inched around the place, keeping out of sight and sound. Even though it was a full moon, the jagged branches from the sounding forest almost to blocked out what little light there was around the compound.

A guard came around the corner as Wolf pressed herself against the wall. Watching him walk by she grabbed a pipe and swung. The pipe came crashing down on the back of his head; he instantly collapsed, blacking out. Wolf grabbed him by the ankles, dragging him out of sight; then she headed around another corner.

_"Much do you wanna bet she gets shot?" _Aisha whispered over the COMM. _"I got 50 dollars saying that she gets shot."_

Clay just grunted through the COMM but he didn't say anything.

_"Oh, let me in on some of that action."_ Pooch was always looking for a way to make cheep money. _"But put me down for half and half."_

_ "You're bettin' against Wolf?" _Jensen adjusted his COMM. _"You're soo gonna lose this bet. Put me down for not getting shot." _

_ "Do you even have the money this time?" _Aisha asked indication towards Jensen.

Wolf rolled her eyes as she turned another corner; gazing towards the fall back point that was clearly in view. "As much at love hearing you guys bet on my life…" She whispered into the COMM. "Can we talk about something a little more positive?"

Suddenly a guard came around the corner; Wolf froze in mid-step. Before the guard could even say a word or even raise his gun there was a Yapboom. The guard dropped, to his knees; as the blood began to oozed from the neatly place bullet wound stuck between his eyes.

Wolf was relieved inside. "Thanks Coug." She whispered.

_"De nada (You're welcome)."_ Cougar murmured as he watched her through his scope.

_"You wanna be a little more cautious now?" _Clay mumbled through COMM, he obviously sounded a little pissed off at Wolf.

_"No interfering Cougar." _Aisha snapped, she sounded upset also; but Wolf knew that they were only joking.

_"It slipped." _The Spaniard simply replied, chuckling.

Wolf slipped in and out of the shadows smacking the next two guards in the back of the head. She left them were they fell unconscious on the ground. Wolf smiled to herself as she admired her work stepping over the bodies. She headed towards the fairest building of compound, where the guns were located. Wolf sighed as she pushed open the doors.

"Looks like someone owns someone-" Wolf's words halted when she heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her.

Turning around she stared down the barreled of a gun; her eyes followed it up and stared at the man that was holding it. The man stood there with a confident smile on his face.

"Max says that curiosity killed the cat…" The man chuckled, as he grinned malevolently. "…and it can skin the wolf too."

Wolf's eyes widen with fear, he knew who she was. She could hear Clay's voice yelling her name at her through the COMM; but it seemed so far. The man smiled, pulling the trigger.

xXxXx

"Wolf… Wolf!" Clay barked through the COMM. "WOLF RESPOND!"

Clay rushed over to the hacker and his computer; nearly shoving Jensen out of the way. Staring down at the small computer Wolf never moved. They head Wolf suddenly stop talking, and glanced at each other; they knew that she had spotted. The sounds of gunshot echoed the silent night, followed by several more. Jensen and Cougar were already over the fence before Clay could even give an order.

Clay's irritation switched from the mission going south to the hacker. He knew for a fact that Wolf was unarmed and cursed himself for even letting her go in without a gun. "I thought you said there was only six!" He was over the fence with gun drawn as Pooch and Aisha landed next to him.

"Yah, but one must have been hiding in the building." Jensen replied as he and Cougar took off running to were Wolf was last located.

"Where's you gun, Jensen?" Pooch asked as he caught up to the hacker.

"Back at the hotel!" Jensen replied in between the gasps of air.

They saw the building with the open door; the light from inside flooded the surrounding area. The group came around the corner guns drawn from their holsters. Their eyed darted around the room as they covered each other making sure that there was no one else. It looked like there was a huge struggled; a couple of tables were knocked over along with a broken glass. Their eyes fell on Wolf who was standing in the middle of the room petrified, clutching a gun. A man lay in front of her dead; as a pool a blood began to from under him.

"Damn…" Pooch said as he walked over to the body. "She fucked 'em up."

The others relaxed slightly. The man had several bullet wholes in his chest; as the blood began seeping through his clothes. Cougar and Jensen were especially relived that no harm was brought to Wolf. Clay arched his eyebrow when he noticed their reaction.

"He-He he…" Wolf stammered as she started shaking.

"I know… I know," Clay came up beside her; slowly taking the gun from her hand. "First time shooting a gun, huh?"

Wolf just nodded her head; she was in shock to what happened. Without saying a word Clay glanced over at Jensen and Cougar, nodding. They turned to Wolf, leading her out of the building. Clay looked down at the gun rested in his hand. It was a chromed brushed Desert Eagle, mark XIX .50 action express. It had the words "Wildcard," Engraved on its side. Clay turned his attentions to the others.

"Take what we need…" Clay grumbled, squeezing the bridge of his nose to ward off the sudden headache. "… and burn the rest."

Pooch and Aisha nodded and started gathering ammunitions for everyone; stuffing a couple of bags full. Then they started throw gasoline all over the place. They lit a match and threw it into the gasoline. The flames flickered and grew; as it slowly engulfed the place. Pooch, Aisha and Clay walked away from the fire and headed back to the Hummer where the others were waiting for them.

xXxXx

Back at the apartment, everyone was carrying on there nightly routine. It had been a long car ride back; Wolf hadn't said a word since they left the compound. They understood thought; the first time killing someone was always the hardest. Pooch and Aisha were quietly playing a game of Black Jack. Jensen was back to hacking the hard drive. Cougar was sitting in a chair, cleaning his sniper rifle. They both paused every now and then; tossing worried glances to Wolf, who was sitting outside in the backyard.

Clay was sitting on the couch, sipping his beer, when he suddenly got up and headed to the backyard. Everyone watched in silence as he closed the glass door behind him. Wolf didn't even look up at Clay as he sat down in the lawn chair next to her. They both sat there, gazing out at the horizon without saying a word to each other.

"Does it get any easer over time?" Wolf asked suddenly.

Clay rubbed his eyes before he said anything. "I'm not going to lie to you," He turned to her. "It's not easy taking someone life."

Wolf gazed over at him and for the first time Clay realized that she only looked a couple of years older than Jensen. Her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying.

"I mean… never really had to watch someone ever bleed to de…" Wolf's voiced trailed off, as she tried to find the right words. "All I did was made bombs, I mean sure I killed some people before… knives were at least quick; but I never had to watch some bleed to death from a gunshot wound. To hear them struggling for air as their lungs filled with blood…" She got quiet again.

Clay looked down to the ground. "You did the right thing, kid. Its better him than you." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a photo.

Wolf took the photo when Clay handed it to her. It was a picture of a little child; he looked to be about five years old or younger. Wolf handed the photo back to Clay looking confused.

"His parents were killed in one of those bank robberies." Clay said as he placed the photo back in his pocket. "If you can prevent someone else from getting hurt, then you do it."

Wolf considered what he said, as the words stuck her to the core. "No one deserves to be felt alone in this world…" She said there was so pain behind her voice. "…but no one deserves to die either."

"Well take this into thought then," Clay turned around, pointing to the others behind the glass.

Wolf followed his gazed; the others were watching closely. Pooch and Aisha were just smiling as Jensen was waving at her, leaning back so far in his chair that he nearly fell out. Cougar glanced over at Jensen and started chuckling, and then he glanced back at Wolf, giving her a little smirk. Wolf smiled as she started giggling, then she turned back to Clay.

"No one deserves to leave left behind alone." Clay just sat there smiling at her.

"Not even a bunch of losers?" Wolf questioned smiling back at him.

Clay chuckled when he heard her say the word 'Losers'. "Not even a bunch of Losers." He tilted his drink before taking a sip.


	5. Chapter 5: Decoy

**Note to reader**:** They guys I hop you like this chapter. Fun fact that the Club in this chapter is a real Club in Las Vegas. XD I'm glade you guys are liking the story. The club was really nice, so if you ever get the chance to look for it do. another fun fact is that Most of the Characters that are my own that don't belong to vertigo comics are actually people I know from the real world. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter, I am going to change the rating to T+18 - M for mature, cause it going to get more graphic and the language. but I hope you liked where the story is going.**

**-Midnight Rakuen**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**~Decoy~**

The room was jam-packed full of people, as the music boomed over the speakers; providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundreds people. The spot lights flicked and swayed to the bass, panning over the crowd as they all danced out on the floor. Wolf was in the middle of the crowd; swinging her hips to the beat and turning her body; she could already feel the sweat beading and running down her body. Wolf couldn't shake the feeling like she was being watched closely. The dance floor reeked of familiar smells, the intermingled scent of smoke, sweat, cheep clone and perfume; too many scents instantly assaulted her nostrils as she inhaled deeply, making her somewhat what dizzy.

Wolf knew all the songs. They were generic and played in most clubs but she still couldn't help herself when she found herself rolling her hips in a sexy manner. By now, her eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness at the same time the bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. Wolf glanced over her shoulder and that's when she spotted them. She could have spotted them a mile away, the hat and the brightly color shirt was a give away.

The hacker and sniper were sitting in the lounge, sipping their beers; talking amidst each others. They looked relaxed and calm but she knew that they jump into action as soon as there was a hint that the mission going south. They were lounging in the comfortable yet stylish couches and chairs. Sit for a moment and composed, their eyes fixed on the dance floor; they could help but grin as Wolf winked at them before she went back to dancing.

_"Now this is the kinda mission that I love. I mean can you really name a mission were we got to sit back, get drunk and watch these hot pants bursting women." _Jensen voice cracked through the COMM even thought it was hard to hear it over the music. _"And for once I'm not the decoy… I couldn't ask for anything less perfect, right Coug?" _

There was only silence, but they all had to agree with Jensen for once it was actually a laidback mission; a simple snatch and steal, no guns and no chance of getting shot at. After three days of non-stop hacking Jensen finally broke the code. It was a little disappointing though; there was only a small amount of information. Max has been receiving large amounts of money, from the guns he'd been selling to a couple of well know terrorist groups, but there was one name that kept coming up Tryst Wynn.

Clay did some searching on his own and found the man. Within hours the team had arrived in Las Vegas. They found some cheep motel, close enough to the major city that they could get the supplies they needed but far enough so they stayed under the radar; which more or less put them right on the outskirts of town. Now it was nearing midnight, and the team was stakeout in the club so fondly named Haze.

_"Try not to get to wasted you guys," _Aisha said from her vantage point. She was outside the club relaxing near the door. _"The fun and games are over it's time to get down to business." _

Wolf continued to dancing, as she twirled around; she glanced over towards Clay's location. She could hardly make him out through the crowd, even thought he was wearing his trade mark dark suit and white shirt. Wolf caught Clay's eyes as he looked up into the mirror behind the bar. He had a drink in his hand as he smiled, tilting his glass before he looked back down at his watch. Clay took another sip of the simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against his lips. He held the drink in his mouth for just a moment and let the ice and gin wallow against his tongue, before he swallowed it.

_"Mojito," _Clay cleared his throat coving his mouth. Everyone knew that during the missions Clay would sometimes call some of team member by the nicknames he gave them. Pooch nickname was Mojito, named after the bobble head dog he would always carried with him while Jensen nickname was Pinball. Clay named him after the way he would always jump around like a ball in a Pinball machine. _"Has the package arrived?"_

They could hear Pooch shifting in the Hummer's car seat, through COMM. _"Dat's a negative..." _ He paused for a moment; he was most likely playing with the bobble head dog to pass the time. _"…but I'll holler when I see him." _

Silence fell through the COMM once again. Wolf felt the music beat changed as it slowed down. Pony by Ginuwine began blaring over the speakers, as the lights dimmed ever so slightly to match the mood of the song. Wolf slowly down her body, adjusting herself to the beat. She was stunning tonight; she wasn't in her baggy gothic looking attire. Tonight Wolf wore a low cut halter top that showed off her cleavage every well and a black short skirt; she was showing off her caramel skin tone. Aisha was the one who "found" the outfit in one of the local stores.

_ "Uh…umm Wolf." _Jensen voice stuttered a bit like he was gathering his thoughts. _"I got a question… uhh… why did they call you she wolf?" _

Wolf smiled to herself slightly. It's been years since anyone had said that name to her. It brought back the best memories she'd ever had before all the chaos happened. She was a different person back then not the person she was now. Wolf tossed back her hair, glancing over at them. They had been watching her put on this act all night.

"The she wolf is the most deadly member of the group…" Wolf began to explain the meaning behind her name. She hasn't used that name since she left the Runners. "She goes after the target, in an almost predatory manner but at the same time she's acting in a coyly and playfully…" She loved those days, chasing down the traders and catching them. "…and when the target gets carless and lets his guard down, the she wolf sends the rest of the group on him."

There was a long pause; Wolf could tell that Jensen was not expecting that kind of answer. She could also hear the others laughing through COMM.

_"Hey guys," _Pooch suddenly spoke up as he watched a bright red Ferrari 360 pull into the clubs private parking lot. _"Looks like your guest has arrived, heads up Aisha he's coming your way." _

_"So that's Tryst Wynn?" _Aisha watched the man walk down the sidewalk, heading to the club. _"Wolf heads up, and trust me you can miss him." _She smiled at him as he entered the club. Then Aisha headed to the Hummer.

Wolf turned her attention to the door, as she watched Tryst Wynn enter the building, making his way to the bar. Tryst Wynn tall and had tan skin. His dark brown hair was cut sort and wild; sticking out every where. Tryst's brown eyes seemed shrewd and sharp as they darted around the place.

_ "Alright Wolf," _Clay noticed the man as he sat down at the bar a couple of feet away from him. _"Get 'em hooked and baited."_

_"Great," _Wolf sighed as she began to make her way through the crowd. _"Clay became my Pimp and I have lost all respect for myself..." _She said enthusiastically, her comment was only followed the others laughing.

Tryst Wynn was about to order a drink when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Turning around he stared at most stunning woman, he had ever seen. She was tall and thin, but curvy. Her sun kissed tan skin was radiant along with her firm breasts, but the most stunning thing about her was her eyes.

"My name's Raven," She smiled as placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you wanna dance?" Wolf battered her eyes playfully.

"S-s-sure…" Tryst nodded, eyeballing like a piece of meat. He never felt this kinda touch before. It was different; it was the touch of a woman comforting a lover.

The music picked up a beat as the DJ put on a house remix. Wolf grabbed Tryst's hand and dragged him to the middle of the floor, and started dancing. With her hands behind her head she started swing her hips back and forth along with the beat; ever taking her eyes of him. Stepping closer to the woman Tryst turned her around and she started grinding against him. Wolf felt a pair of hands on her waist as she groaned tilting her head to the side exposing the nape of her neck. They continued to dance grinning against each other.

Clay watched Wolf dance with the man from the mirror and then he glanced over in Cougar and Jensen direction. Clay couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the look on their face. They were both staring over at the man that was dancing with her. There was a hint of jealous and hatred in their eyes.

_"So we get to shoot 'em right?" _Cougar muttered as his eyes narrowed on the man, taking a drink.

Tryst's hands fell from the woman hips and slid his hands down her thigh; rubbing them nice and slow. Wolf's skin bristled at the touch; the small hairs on her arms rose, despite the heat. She moaned rolling her eyes as she exposing the nape of her neck. Tryst lean in and gently placed his lips on her neck.

Jensen eyes widen, as he let out a low growl. _"If we can't shoot him, lets at least beat the shit out of him." _

_"Alright guys," _Clay finished his drink. _"Time to wrap it up and head home."_

Wolf stopped dancing, turning around she whispered something into Tryst's ear. He just let out a big, lazy, cat-like grin and followed her. Clay watched at Wolf ledTryst out of the club. He then turned to Cougar and Jensen as they came over to him.

"So do you think you guys can handle him?" Clay mumbled, pulling on his jacked. "Don't hurt him **_to_** bad."

They just both nodded and proceeded to the door. It didn't take long to find Wolf and the man; they have darted down the nearest alleyway. When they came around the corner, they saw that the man had pinned Wolf; forcing himself on her. Within a heartbeat they were by her side; Jensen pushed the man off of her. Tryst threw the first punch; knocking the hacker backwards. Jensen staggered backwards, nearly tripping over some boxes. Cougar toss a glance over to Jensen, and saw the blood trickling from his noise and he just snapped.

"Que jodido bastardo (you fuckin bastard.)" Cougar continued to swearing in Spanish, but he was talking to fast to be understood.

Cougar nearly picked the guy up by the shoulders, heaving him onto wooden crates at the end of the alley. Tryst was no match for the sniper; Cougar dodged each punch he threw. Wolf was by Jensen's side asking making sure he was okay. He just nodded, wiping the blood from his face. Cougar twisted the man's arms behind his bad holding him there, as Jensen walked up punching Tryst in the gut as hard as he could. Tryst just dropped to his knees, wheezing. Cougar and Tryst's eyes met for a moment before he felt something heavy connect to the back of his neck.

"Shit!" Tryst breathed as blackness overcame him.

The others came around the corner, and saw Jensen and Cougar standing over the unconscious man. Tryst's face was already beginning to swell up and his clothes were tattered.

"What the hell?" Clay was furious and it was obvious in his voice. "I thought I told you two not to be rough with 'em?"

Cougar and Jensen just stood in front of Colonel, with their heads hung in shame. Clay ranted on about he gave them clear orders and that they disobeyed them; he was making it every clear to them that they were not going to do that again. Cougar and Jensen pushed by Clay quietly and headed to the car without saying a word with Wolf tailing behind them.

Clay ran his hand down his face exhale noisily, that was the first time in a while that he had ever yelled at the both Cougar and Jensen for disobeying orders. Normally Clay just had to scream at Jensen for doing something stupid, but yelling at Cougar now that caught him off guard.

"Pooch," Clay calmed down after his rant. Pooch jumped slight hearing his name, in such a harsh tone. "Tie him up."

Pooch proceed to tie up Tryst with the rope he had in his hand and hauled him to the back of the Hummer, with Clays help. They shoved him in the trunk and Aisha turned to Clay.

"So what now?" Aisha asked as she walked around to the fount of the hummer.

"We are going to play a game," Clay was close behind her. "A game of twenty questions."

xXxXx

Tryst groaned when felt something wet hit it face. He opened his eyes blinking but it was no use it was all just one blur of colors. Tryst struggled with vertigo for a moment, before his vision came into focus. It was dark except for the light that hung above him, as he tried to move but noticed that he was tied to a chair. Tryst was behind held captive in an abandoned building. Another bucked of cold water hit his face, causing him to gasp for air. Tryst became fully awake, as he glared at the person reasonable for getting him wet.

"Hello," Clay dropped the bucket at his feet. "I'm going to ask you question and your going to answer them." He approached the man.

"Fuck off." Tryst grumbled, and then he glared at the rest of the group that was gathered around him.

Clay was standing in front of the man tied down in the chair. The rest of the group was sitting on makeshift chairs made out of crate boxes watching closely. Clay turned around looking at the others, then swung back around bring his gun down on the side of Tryst face.

Tryst turned away, spitting up blood. "Bitch," He grumped looking up at Clay. Blood slowly began to trickle down the corner of his mouth.

"Let's try this again," Clay walked around the chair. "What's Max doing?" He shook the man.

"I don't know a Max." Tryst grumbled but it was very clear that he was lying.

"Let's drop the bullshit!" Clay got right up in Tryst's face. "We know who you are; we know who the Runners are…" He pointed to the female that called herself Raven. "…and we know that Max's has been selling you weapons. Now we wanna know why and what's he's planning to sell next."

Tryst started to chuckle to himself. "Then you know what kinda of inhuman freak the Runners are." He glared over at Raven.

They were surprised who quickly Wolf crossed the room. With a low growl she kicked the chair over onto it's back. Wolf had pulled a blade and pressed it against Tryst's neck, as she stood over him.

"Wolf back down!" Clay ordered her but she just ignored him.

"Oh yeah, Then you know what I'm capable of doing…" Wolf snarled staring down at Tryst. "… I could cut you up and feed you to the dogs." She looked like she was intending to kill him. Tryst's eyes widen with fear.

"Wolf!" Jensen voice pleaded, as he took a step closer to her.

Clay just stopped Jensen. He could tell that Tryst had fear in his eyes. Clay smiled to himself he knew that Tryst was going to break any minuet now.

"Go head…" Tryst stuttered slightly, there was fear in his voice. "Show them what kinda monster you are."

Wolf back off slightly, as her eyes soften. They no longer held the hatred that seemed to burn like fire. "No," She said as got up slowly. "I'm not an animal."

"You knew what you were getting into," Tryst regain his confidence. Wolf began to walk away quietly. A smirk began to form across Tryst's face. "I wonder what your family would think if they saw you right now."

Wolf suddenly stopped and quickly turned around; her blood was boiling again. The gleaming blade of Wolf's knife hit the back of the chair with a thunk; two inches away from Tryst's left ear. Tryst was frozen with fear. With an exultant smirk from Wolf who was hovering just above him, she turned to her seat and sat there quietly.

"Not exactly what I was think…" Clay smiled as he propped the chair back up. "but I got a new game," He pointed at Wolf and Aisha. "You see, these two girls are every dangerous with knives…" Clay continued. "…and for every question that I think you lying about I'll have one of them cut off a limb."

Tryst eyes darted to the two girls, who just sat there glaring at him. Wolf didn't seem to want anything to do with it but Aisha on the other hand got up from her seat and stood next to Clay.

"Let me ask you again." Clay walked around the man. "What is Max planning to sell next?"

"I-I-I don't know." Tryst eyes kept staring at the blade that Aisha pulled out.

Clay nodded to Aisha. She went up to Tryst and plunged her blade into his left shoulder, turning it. Tryst screamed as the tears began to form in his eyes.

"HE'S SELLING DRUGS NEXT!" Tryst yelled as the pain was getting to hard to bare.

"Where and when?" Clay asked as her place his hand on Aisha's shoulder, stopping her.

"Within the next three days…" Tryst began to sob, as he told Clay was Max's plan are, hoping that they would spare his life. "In the deserts just a couple of miles away… maybe 20 or 50, at a compound just off of route 15. Are you going to kill me now?"

"No…" Clay said with a smile. "…I got something better planed."

Clay picked up a pipe that was lying on the floor and swung it. The pipe came down hard on Tryst's head with a define crack, as the chair fell over with the momentum. Tryst was blinded with a flash a bright light, as he felt like the pipe almost cracking his skill. He struggled with vertigo for a moment, as his ears ringed and the blackness overcame him once again.

xXxXx

It had be a mostly quiet day for The Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department; as normal as Las Vegas can get that is. Nick G. Shawnman had just gotten off his shift with his partner Dave M. Mustang. They were standing out in front of the police station talking to each other.

"Did I tell you my wife got a new car?" Shawnman turned to Dave, who was drinking a cup of coffee.

Mustang raised his eyebrows surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Shawnman leaned against the police car. "76 GTO."

"Nice," Mustang smiled. "Is your wife gonna let you dive it?"

"Yeah, but she say-" Shawnman began to trail off when he hear a noise.

Of in the distance they could hear the sounds of tires screeching; the sound was coming closer. A black van came around the corner sharply as it squealed out into the road, burning rubber. The black van was headed straight towards them; just as it seems it was going to crash into them the car whipped around. A body flew out of the back and rolled, stopping in font of them; stopping just inches away from their feet. Tryst laid there all tied up, he was alive but badly beaten. He had been gagged and had sign taped to him that said, "Drug dealer." The two police looked up just in time to see the black van seed off, gunning down the hill before it disappeared into the night.

xXxXx

As soon as Max found out that Tryst was in jail, he sent his men to go get him. The jet rid was a short, as it pulled into Max private estate; it was near the beach. The Mansion was huge; it was 6000 square feet or more. As Tryst enter the Mansion he was the tallest ceiling ever, Lovely crown molding, a table in the center, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor is ceramic tile. From inside Tryst can see that it have a heated pool that is connected to a hot tub. There were women walking all over the place; of all races and color.

The two men led Tryst into Max's office. Max's was sitting behind a big oak desk, in his white suit, smoking a cigar. He inhaled as he motioned for Tryst to come closer.

"Its good to see you again, Tryst." Max said as he blew a puff of smoke. "Once I heard that you were in jail. I just had to bail you out." He smiled as he patted his cigar against the ash tray. "…may I ask you why you were in there?"

Tryst stepped forward bowling slightly. "I-I-I was kidnapped by this group of people… I think they were the same people who stole your hard drive…"

"I see," Max slowly leaned forward drumming his fingers tips against each other. "Looks like Clay isn't going to die that easily."

"They had one of your Runners with them called her Wolf." Tryst continued on. "They know about the drug deal..."

Max smiled when he heard Tryst's say Wolf's name. "Tryst you look tired why don't you go hang out by the pool." He walked around to the fount of his desk. "I have to talk with my guards." Max led Tryst out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Bosss." One of men hissed. "What do you wants uss to do?"

"Mmm, let's remind Clay what kind of position, Viper." Max said as he walked around to face his two body guards. "He isn't the solider he likes to think he is." He walked over to a picture that was hanging on a wall. "Why don't we remind him?"

Viper was lanky, but when he moved his mussels rippled under his sickly pale skin. His hair was an olive green ground color and his eyes matched his green hair all except the iris; it was a black slit right down the middle.

"And how?" The other man asked; he was standing next to Viper.

"That easy, Hawk." Max replied as he walked up to them. "Lets take something that is really close to him…" He turned to Viper. "I want you to go track Clay down."

Hawk was tall and lean, his eyes were bright and alert; the iris was reddish-brown hue. His hair was a rich brown color and had black streaks in it. Hawk looked like he had seen so much combat in his lifetime.

The man that he called Viper just nodded his head. "What if sshe sshowss up?"

"Kill her." Max replied coldly

Viper's smiled grew from hear to ear; he got much pleasure out of hearing that odder.

Max turned to Hawk when he noticed that he was glaring at Viper. "Is something wrong?" He turned his attention to Hawk.

"No Sir." Hawk gazed straight forward.

"Good." Max replied as he got within inches of his face. "Cause remember who gave you back your sight."

xXxXx

Everyone was back at the motel; all except Aisha who had gone out for a walk. They head order pizza and settle down for the night. The group was all gather around the table eating, cracking jokes to one another and telling stories. Wolf was lounging on the couch watching TV; Jensen managed to find cartoon Chanel.

"I don't know what's sadder." Pooch said as he took a bit out of his food. "De fact that we are watchin' cartoons or de fact that Jensen and Wolf haven't moved since it came on."

"C 'mon it's a classic." Jensen smiled with a mouth full of food.

Pooch just glared at Jensen. "Dude, that's just gross."

Clay and Cougar just laughed and Wolf just rolled her eyes as she got up off the couch. Wolf headed to one of the back rooms and only to emerge a second later with a deck of cards in her hand. She picked up the pizza box, and placed it on the kitchen bar. Then she slid into the chain in between Cougar and Jensen.

"Yah guys wanna play a game of cards?" Wolf asked jumbling up the deck.

"What do you have in mind?" Clay mumbled as he swallowed some of his beer. "Texas hold 'em, Blind Man's Bluff and blackjack."

"Every time we play cards…" Jensen spoke up, as he scratched his back. "I always get cheated."

Pooch leaned against the small table. "What? No, the Pooch may lie, the Pooch may steal, the Pooch may-"

Jensen rolled his eyes, everyone has heard this hundreds of times. "Yah, we get it the Pooch doesn't cheat." He interrupted Pooch. "Beside I wasn't worried about you I was worried about Cougar." Jensen glanced over at Cougar; who just smirked.

"Kinda figured it was him." Pooch joked nudging Clay in side. Clay was chucking. "After all wasn't you J, who said that, you can't trust cats?"

Jensen eyes got big. "Whoa… you remember that?" He smiled was brimming for ear to ear. "That was like what… years ago."

"Alright ladies… and Wolf." Clay grabbed the deck of cards from Wolf's hand. "Are you in or not?"

Everyone just nodded their head. Clay bridged the deck of cards and started dealing them out. "The game's blackjack." He said with a smile.

Everyone looked down at their cards. Clay tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I've got a good feeling about this." Pooch smiled as he tossed another twenty in the pot. "J, it's your turn."

Jensen sighed. "Coug, place a bet for me." He glanced over to the Spaniard. "Why don't you ever trust me with my money, I mean I'm a big boy." Jensen attention was on Clay.

Cougar tossed two more twenty into the pot; one for himself and one for Jensen. He couldn't help but smiled when he heard the hacker rant about his money; it was something he normally did whenever they played a game of cards.

"I would, if I could trust you that you wouldn't go spending it on comic books and junk food." Clay along with everyone else knew that Jensen would do that. "So I gave your share to Cougar, at least he could help you spend it more wisely."

"Don't bitch Jensen." Wolf grumbled as she flipped back her hair. "The only way I ever get to see cold hard cash is when I steal it. At least you get money."

"Why don't you ever ask for some?" Jensen turned to Wolf.

"Cause I don't need a hero to come and save me." Wolf replied flinging two tens into the jackpot.

Jensen got cocky for a moment. "Are you sure you don't need a superman?" He said with a wink.

Cougar pushed his hat up showing more of his face. "Jensen, you should really stop talkin' about me." He showed off his cock-blocking skills and then flashed a smirk.

Everyone started laughing. Jensen just moaned, but he knew that it was Cougar special way of showing him that he cared; by giving him a hard time here and there. Pooch turned to Wolf who was quiet arching an eyebrow; he knew she was up to something. Wolf let out a wicked grin, turning over her cards. She started laughing when she heard the moans of defeat; she hit twenty-one. Wolf gathered her money and pushed herself away from the table as she started to head to the bed room.

"Wait!" Pooch called out to her. "That's cold, just cold… you ain't goin' to let us win back our money?"

Wolf paused, looking over her shoulder. "Then call me the ice queen." She giggled and continued to the bed room.

xXxXx

It was a hot night which was common for the great city of sin; even though there was a slight breeze. As the sun went down, night drops on the rural world like a heavy curtain, hiding everything. The darkness sweeps over this landscape of sand and shrub swallows every road sign. The light of the city was a great contrast from the dark desert. The city seemed nothing but a distant memory of itself. Aisha walked down the streets enjoying her alone time; as she begging to get lost in her own thoughts which was something she normally did not do. Walking passed an ally something caught her eyes.

Glancing over in surprise Aisha saw the bat flying toward her, didn't have time to react before it smacked her in the face, knocking her backwards. She laid there for a moment stunned as she struggled with vertigo for a moment; a pair of shoes stepped into her vision. Aisha's eyes met her attacker for a moment before she felt something heavy connect to the back of her neck.

"Shit!" Aisha gasped as blackness overcame her.

xXxXx

The card game continued on without Wolf for the rest of the night; and everyone turned to their nightly routine. Clay noticed that Aisha hasn't returned yet from her walk, but shrugged it off cause it wouldn't be the first time she disappeared for hours on end. Where she went he didn't know or bother to ask; all he knew is that in the morning he would wake with her in bed next to him. Pooch went to go check up on his wife and kid; telling them how much he loved them. Before he headed to bed he checked up on the hummer; out of habit to make sure no one was screwing with it. Cougar took his shower and Jensen put the pizza up, they both met up in the hallway and headed to the bedroom. They were surprised when they noticed that Wolf wasn't in her room.

Opening their bedroom door, they found Wolf lying on the bed reading a book. Wolf looked up and smiled at them, before she went back to reading. They just shook their heads and got themselves ready for bed. Cougar sat down on the edge and started drying his hair with the towel he brought in. Jensen flopped down onto the bed making the others bounce a little.

"Umm Wolf," Jensen propped his head up, as he rolled over to his side. "I got a question… ummm why do you always come crawling into bed with us?"

The woman turned, staring at him, raising one eyebrow just enough to give the indication that she heard him. Wolf could tell that Jensen wasn't quiet done yet though. She pushed herself up and sat their waiting for him to finish.

"Uhh I mean, we don't mind and all…"Jensen continued. "… but is something bothering you… Are you afraid of something?" He eyes got big, as a smiled began to form on his face. "Are you afraid of the dark?... if you are I promise we wouldn't tell anyone. Lots of people are afraid of the dark..."

"No... I'm not afraid of the dark you dork." Wolf shoved Jensen in the shoulder playfully; she could tell that he was just joking around about the last part. "I came here just to cuddle with you two..." She laughed as she grabbed Cougar who was sitting close to her and pulled him back. Cougar who was caught off guard, as Wolf hugged him tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair. "…cause everyone know Cougar has a cuddly side." Wolf rolled her eyes and shoving Cougar off of her.

"Uh yah," Jensen scratched his head. "He is really friendly sometimes, isn't that right Coug?" He said sarcastically.

The sniper grunted to show he was listening. He scratched the back of his head, something was bothering him. "But why?" Cougar muttered quietly.

Wolf sighed as she closed her book; placing it on the nightstand next to Cougar's hat. "Ever since I was a little kid, I always sleep in the same bed with my brother. I never really had to sleep alone." She turned towards the window, staring out into the night. "Sure we had a small house, but it was just my brother, me and my mother since my dad past away. I was never alone."

"You're not alone now." Jensen smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Yah got me and Coug and the others isn't that right Coug?"

Cougar threw an arm over Wolf's shoulder. "No one has to be alone." He said in his thick Spanish accent.

Wolf couldn't help but smiled, but in the back of her mind she knew that in the end, even the greatest things could be a lie.

* * *

**question to the reader: I was wondering the the names of Pooch's Wife and Kids. And Jensen's sister her kid.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wildcards Win

**Note to reader:** **Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter. For the last few days I've been really busy and I'm trying to meet the deadlines,. I been working on this chapter and the next one both at the same time. I hope you guys are enjoying the story**

**~Wildcards Wins~**

Clay groaned as the light from the windows hit his face; blinding him momentarily. He rolled over in his bed and was somewhat surprised that Aisha was not there. Looking to the clock it was 10 o' clock. Clay rubbed his face, grunting and mumbling as he sat up on the edge of bed. The shower was refreshing, even thought by the time he got to take one the water was cold. After he got dressed he headed to the kitchen; the others were already up and dressed doing their normal day to day business.

"Mornin' Coronel." Pooch said in between the bites of his sandwich.

"Mornin'." Clay grumbled as he made himself a pot of coffee. His eyes darted around the room.

Pooch was at the small table eating a sandwich for his lunch. Jensen was relaxing on the small couch, watching reruns of Batman. Cougar was sitting in the small chair. He glanced up at Clay and quickly returned to cleaning his gun. Wolf was leaning against the kitchen bar, drinking a glass of juice. Aisha was nowhere to been seen.

"Have you guys seen Aisha?" Clay asked no one vaguely. His eyes darted to the small COMMs that were sitting on the table in front of Wolf. All were accounted for; all except Aisha's which was missing.

"I'd thought she was with you." Pooch noticed Clay's slightly overlooked gaze.

"She hasn't come to bed yet." Clay now knew that something was wrong. When in a heart beat he was over at the bar. Picking up his COMM, he adjusted it and cleared his voice. "Aisha why haven't you returned to base?"

The COMM crackled but there was no response. Everyone now had their attention on Clay. They could all tell that something wasn't right, and this made everyone on edge.

"Aisha, pick up!" Clay barked this time there was a slight tone of panic in his voice.

They could hear the COMM being shuffled around; as the noised echoed the still room. There were two beeps before they heard someone chuckling.

_"I'm ssory," _The man's voice laughed. _"S-shess a little tied up at the moment." _

Wolf's eyes widened as she dropped the glass in shock. Everyone jumped slightly when the glass shattered as it hit the ground all except Clay; who was concentrating on the COMM.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Clay yelled into the COMM. "WHERE IS AISHA!"

The door suddenly slammed. Everyone eyes darted around to see who left. Everyone was accounted for, all except for Wolf and her COMM. Clay patted himself down, the Desert Eagle was missing also.

xXxXx

Wolf was already two blocks away, before she would even hear Clay yelling at her over the COMM. The city was alive with the sounds of a beat; Wolf listened for the music she knew well. She gazed up to the gleaming city, with its towering sky-scrapers, patterned and organized, highlighted with neon lights; red, orange and blue. She steadied her heart beat to a dull thud as it almost came into rhythm with her footsteps.

_"Wolf where are you?"_ Clay's voiced called her name which brought her back down to earth.

"No time to chat." Wolf jumped out into the street. She could hear the sounds of the tires screeching and the honking of horns; even the angry voices yelling at her. She ignored them all. "_**He**_ has her and there's no tellin' what's going to happen." Wolf gasped as she hurtled over the hood of the cars and dashed down another street.

_"A Runner?" _Clay assumed, there was no need for answers. Wolf silence told him everything. _"Ah, shit. We'll come around an-"_

"No." Wolf interrupted him. She darted down an alleyway and that's when she caught the scent. The trail was a day old but she could smell her blood from anywhere.

xXxXx

Aisha groaned as she slowly stirring from her slumber; she winced in pain when a sudden headache overwhelmed her. Her vision blackened for a split second before clarity returned; as she left something warm running down her face. Aisha eyes darted over to the corner when they spotted something dark moving in the shadows. The light coming from the glass ceiling almost seemed to from a natural spotlight, to which the figure just stayed out of. Aisha went to grab her gun and that when she found out that she was bound to a chair.

"Looking for sssomething." The male's voice seemed to hiss as he moved in the shadows. "You know it wasss eassy to find you."

The man seemed to almost glide across the floor as he came out of the shadows. The Greek looking man was pale; he wore a black vest with no shirt under it. Aisha couldn't help but noticed that the man had similar pants to Wolf. The man's chest and upper arms were covered in tribal tattoos.

"It wasss sso easy to track you…" The man came closer to her face. Aisha turned her head, but stopped him the man grabbed her chin. "…cause you ssmell like her."

From the corner of Aisha's eyes she watched the man part his lips. The man's forked tongue flickered in the air; tasting it. The snake like tongue slowly dragged across her face; tasting the blood on her face. Aisha glared at him as she grumbled, cursing at him.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself." The man pulled back slightly. The man's lips drew back from his elongated fangs when he talked; as they glistened from the saliva. "Hey call me Viper." He smiled as he pulled out a knife.

Viper's blade grazed her cheek; Aisha bit her teeth together as she felt the sharp sting; when the air hit the wound. Lying with her head to the side she could see her reflection in the big hunter blade. Sweat began to run down her body, as she looked for a way out.

"I like the way you tasste..." Viper licked the blood off the blade and waved it in front of her face. "… and the more your sstruggle, the more enjoyment there iss for me." He chuckled as he slightly bounced around.

xXxXx

The COMM crackled in Wolf's ear. _"Alright, Wolf we are tracking you by GPS." _Clay's voice broke the silence. _"Lead us to the place where they are keeping Aisha."_

"What am I…" Wolf gasped as she hurtled over a fence. "…your freaking bloodhound?"

"_Well considering that you have the sensory of a Wolf you could be." _ Wolf could almost picture Jensen dopey smile.

"_Shut up Jensen."_ Everyone said in unison.

"Well just try to keep up." Wolf couldn't help but smile.

Wolf ran down the street and dogged into an alley, as she weaved in and out of the trash, jumping over walls without breaking a sweat. She bounded up the walls and climbed onto the fire escape. Jumping up she hoisted herself over the ledge. Wolf could hear her feet against the rooftop, spying a small ramp. She started pacing herself, feeling her breath course evenly through her body. As she reached the edge, she jumped, holding her legs close to her body. suddenly, silence as she jumped off the edge.

Clearing the gap between the buildings she landed, moving her torso forward and rolling along the back of her shoulder to take the pressure off her feet. Wolf was up again, running towards a vent with enough space beneath it to slide under. Gathering momentum, she slid along her side, glancing up at the vent as she passed beneath it. Jumping over conduits and pipes that laid out over the buildings then Wolf jumped the small gaps over to the next rooftop and the adrenaline rushing through her began to push her further.

Wolf breathed in deeply, taking in all the scents of the city entangled with the crisp air; the scent of blood was faint but she could still track it along the rooftops. Turning on her heels, she ran along a very thin vent that lined the large building she stood on. It declined sharply and she followed it like it was an extension of her, sliding along her thigh. Wolf reached the bottom, leaping up slightly before moving into a roll. She rounded the building, climbing onto a small, steel balcony supporting a gigantic billboard promoting the city's latest casino.

Wolf's eyes darted over to the other side of the street. There was a huge crane. She climbed over the railing, pushing off from the billboard and launching herself into mid air. The COMM link cracked; but there was only silence. Time suspended for a moment as she hung there for a fragment. Suddenly everything became sharper as she slammed into the top of the crane and slid down towards the rooftop. She scaled her way down from the crane, finding herself on solid ground. Wolf grabbed the metal gating of a fence ahead, launching herself over it. She leapt off the edge of the rooftop to the next and began running to the brink, launching herself off almost without thought.

xXxXx

Pooch swore through his teeth as he saw glimpse of Wolf darting across the roof top. Jerking the steering wheel hard as the Hummer's tires squealed into the lane of on coming traffic. The cars honked angrily as they swore out of the way. Pooch eyes glanced over to Jensen who was clutching the dashboard desperately for his life.

"POOCH WATCH OUT FOR THE CARS!" Jensen pointed out as he slammed his foot on the imaginary break petal on his side.

"I KNOW MAN, I KNO-" Pooch's voice was cut off by Jensen squeal.

Light flooded the inside of the Hummer's cab. Pooch's eyes darted back to the rood; he saw the thirteen wheeler that was heading straight for them. The semitrailers horned blared, warning them to get out of the way. The others join in as they hollered at Pooch.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Pooch yelled over the screams. He whipped the car to the side just as they were about to collide with the semi; the metal scratched as it grinded against the trailer.

The others glanced over in surprised as they nearly ran off the road. Pooch grunted as he straighter the vehicle out; forcing it back onto the asphalt. The Hummer lurched as the tired touched the main road, before gunning down the street. There was a slight sigh of relief.

"Everyone okay?" Pooch asked not taking his eyes off the road this time.

Cougar merely lifted up his hat and grunted to show he was listening, not bothering to say a word. Clay could help but start chuckling as the adrenaline rush began to wear off. Pooch's eyes darted over to the hacker; who was sitting in the front seat. Jensen was breathing heavily, as the color that had faded from his cheek begin to come back.

"J, you alright?" Pooch asked, whipping the vehicle around the bend and headed down another street. "Yah, gotta tell me where she going."

"Yah," Jensen fumbled with the small laptop that he had been clutching in his lap with his free hand. He pushed up his glasses as he stared at the screen. The GPS located that Wolf was just a couple of blocks away. "Two blocks up and one across, due east."

xXxXx

"What do you want with me?" Aisha asked as she watched Viper walked around the chair she was tied to.

Viper smiled as his tongue flickered out. "Itsss not you dearly." He stepped back, pointing the knife at her. "You ssee itss my bosss…" Viper waved the knife carelessly this way and that. "…he wass very upset, when you sstole, hiss hardive... and now he wantss Clay to know whatss it feels like to have something taken from him." He turned his attention back to the woman.

Aisha's eyes widen; when knew that she had to hold him off somehow so that the others could find her. She glanced up at Viper's unnatural hair color as an idea came to her. "Don't you care what _**he**_ has taken from you?"

Vipers eyed narrowed with rage. "Never, what _**we **_became is something better than any human will ever be." He snapped back at her. "I may ever be normal again but it'ss better than being a weak human and yet _**sshe**_ wass the lucky one."

Aisha noticed how he emphasized the word 'She'. "What made her so different?" She questioned. Aisha knew that he was talking about Raven.

"What didn't make her different?" Viper answered her question with another question. "She lookss just like the rest of you ssure, but sshe can't run from the beast within." His eyes held so much hatred. "I never really understood why _**he **_picked her over me. Hiss first lieutenant ssshould have been me not her." Viper's voice was harsh as he talked about Wolf. "Viper wasss the best not her, me." He pointed the knife at himself.

"What daddy didn't hug you enough?" Aisha couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Sshut the hell up!" Viper snapped as he turned around and smacked her across the face with the hilt of the blade. "You don't know what I'm talkin' about."

"You're jealous of her." Aisha licked her busted lip, spitting out the blood.

Viper was getting annoyed with his woman. He twirled his knife, stabbing her in the high. Aisha doubled over the rope as she gasped in pain. Viper flicked the blood off the blade; watching it splatter on the ground.

"Don't ssstruggle to much or you might bleed to death." Viper watched Aisha struggled against the ropes. "Actually hurry up and die sso I can kill her too."

xXxXx

Wolf was standing on top of an AC, looking out at the City; it was faintly lit by the setting sun. Feeling the cold breeze wind bite at her skin she shivered; as the air whipped through her black hair. Wolf breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the city; she could smell the fresh asphalt and the rotting trash and day-old sweat. She shook her head as the scent became a little overwhelming; she growled at herself for letting the scent get old. Off in the distance she could hear the sound of tires screeching. Leaning over the edge she saw the Hummer coming slamming halt.

_ "Have you found her?" _Clays voiced boomed over the COMM link.

"Trail went cold." Wolf replied as she turned her attentions to the Hummer. "The blood trail was dry a fresh one would be bet-" She trailed off as she felt the wind shift.

The world around her almost stood still, as she closed her eyes. Her nostrils flared as she took in deep short breaths. Blood; the copper smell was unforgettable, salty and thick. Wolf's eyes shot open, they were sharp and narrow as she scanned the rooftop. She spotted it off in the distance a building with a glass ceiling. Turning on her heels she rushed off in the direction.

Beneath her the world was murky and blurry from movement as she quickly gained elevation. The railing approached and she reached out, grabbing it. Wolf felt her shoulder muscles scream in pain as she latched on. Her body slammed hard into the side of the building; a sense of fire raged from her leg muscles into her torso. Her vision blackened for a split second. Slowing down her breathing as much as possible she pulled herself up onto the rooftop. Vaulting over the railing, she felt it slide unsteadily between her moist fingers. She landed swiftly, easing into a roll, feeling the cool ground on her shoulder as she jumped to her feet.

She was up again, running towards an air duct with enough space beneath it, she slid along her side and she was up running again. The wooded plank cracked slightly as she raced across it only to throw herself over a fence. She raised her legs so that they won't touch the fencing; just inches away from the top. Wolf rolled on the ground when she landed and quickly gather scrambled to her feet. The building was dead head as the rooftop suddenly went from straight plain to 120 degrees angel. Gravity was pulling her down, to the glass rooftop. Leaning back as much she could do to slow down her speed; she slid along her side.

Sliding down she curled herself into a smooth roll that immediately propelled her over the edge of the rooftop towards an immense glass ceiling. Wolf crashed through the glass awkwardly, falling towards the ground. It wasn't too far below, but the land still knocked the wind out of her; as she forced herself to roll into a standing position. Glass shattered on the ground where she once had been. Her vision blurred over so everything looked like a blob of color; but her noise warned her of the familiar scent.

She saw a flash of green before she found herself hurtling backwards to into a box. There was a gleam of silver as the sound of metal gridding against each other echoed the room. Wolf had braced herself on one knee as she held back the attackers blade with her own.

"Itss good to ssee you Wolfe." Viper'sexultant smirk was hovering just above her. "It lookss like your getting better with your knife, little girl."

"I'm always getting better?" Wolf lowered her body pushed him away with all her might.

Viper staggered backwards but never lost his footing, as he raised his shoulder and relaxed. "You know I've alwayss played thiss out in my head…" He hissed as he walked around the room. "… I alwayss thought you die by my blade."

Wolf's eyes never left his; as she followed instep with him, but at the same time keeping distance between them. "… I learned for the best thought, isn't that right Viper?" She growled as she flipped her blade.

Aisha watched the two circled each other, casting quick, wary glances over the other's body to trying to guess how the would attack. Viper hissed angrily as his fangs glistened with saliva. Wolf lowered down to ground, letting out a low snarl with her lips drawn back from her fangs as the hair on her body seemed to bristle.

"Now that'ss the Wolf I know." Viper smiled when he noticed Wolf's animal like behavior. "Oncce and animal alwayss an Animal."

"SHUT UP!" Wolf snapped with a growl.

They leaped at each other as they tried to slice at each other; they only just hit air. Viper saw a moments of opportunity as swung at Wolf but every time there blades met. Streaks of silver came and went within an inch of the others skin; but all was in vain. Quick as lightning, Viper's blade shot out, swiping in a gleaming silver streak at Wolf's jugular. Wolf dropped to the ground, executing this odd sort of spin that had him confused for a moment before he made a jab at Wolf. She jumped over Viper's blade, landing neatly behind him; thrusting her blade backwards, hoping to catch him in the back. She hit nothing but air as Viper spun nimbly out of the way.

Viper swung at Wolf's head again, but she was paraded. Wolf felt the air brush against her face and she felt a sharp sting. Even thought she managed to dogged the attack Viper's blade grazed her cheek. Wolf lashed out at Viper but their blades met; sending sparks in all different directions. Viper's leg shot out as he heal kicked her in the side; she dubbed over. That was the side that was already swore. Wolf growled loudly as Viper tackled her; knocking her blade away. They rolled to the ground as the world around them spun. Wolf scrabbled, reached for her knife, but screamed in pain as Viper's blade was jammed into her side, blood was gushing from the wound. With a quick jerk, he pulled his blade out, and watched Wolf struggle in pain.

Turning to Aisha Viper was intent to finishing her as well. Viper came within inches of stabbing her in the gut, but staggered backward when he was grabbed from behind. Blood sprayed, gushing as Wolf's teeth sank through the soft delicate skin. There was a loud snap; the defining sound of bone crushing as Viper screamed, dropping his knife and grabbing arm. Enraged Viper threw her to the ground. Wolf tumbled to the ground and slid to the wall; leaving a tail of smeared blood.

"I'm going to cut up little girl..." Viper picked the blade off the ground with his other hand and turned his attention to Wolf. "…there'ss no way your going to esscape this tim-" He fumbled when, realizing she was holding the gun pointed at his head. He stopped immediately and his hands fell limp.

Wolf cocked the gun. "You don't bring knives to gun fights and I always have a Wildcard up my sleeve." She gritted her teeth and fired twice in close succession.

Viper collapsed onto the floor as his body twitching a couple of time before going still. The door slammed open as the guys burst through the door; guns drawn. Only to stop and stare at the carnage before them; broken glass were scattered around the room as tails of blood smeared the floor and wall. A man was lying on the ground dead and Wolf was standing over him.

"What the fuck?" Clay murmured after his eyes sweep the room then land on Aisha; who was still tired to the chair. He was by Aisha side as he cut her free and Pooch proceeded to treat her wounded leg. Then he turned to Wolf who was holstering the gun. "Is he one of _**them**_?"

"Yah, that Viper." Wolf replied as she kneeled down to his lifeless body. She reached out and closed his eyes. Digging into her pockets, she pulled out two quarters. "Μπορεί να είναι ένα συμβολικό το ferryman, και σας ψυχή να διευκολύνει τον φίλο μου. (May this be a token to the ferryman, and let you soul be at ease my friend.)" She spoke softly in Greek as she placed them on his eyelids.

"He's Greek isn't he?" Jensen asked as he knelt down so he was at her level. The silence was all that he needed to know. "It a custom sometimes in the Greek…" The hacker continued. "In ancient times some believed that placing a coin in the mouth or on the eyes of the deceased, would help pay the toll for the ferry to help cross the river Styx which would lead one to the entrance of the underworld. If some could not pay the fee it was said that they would never be able to cross the river and wander the earth." He laughed slightly. "Just like a mindless zombie for ever doomed to wander the earth."

The other groaned, rolling their eyes; if Jensen wasn't talking about computer, cracking jokes or talking about comics. He was talking about horror films; or whatever else popped into his head.

Cougar turned to Jensen, smacking him on the back of the head slightly. "Don't joke about the dead." He mumbled in his thick Spanish accent.

Clay had his attention back to Wolf. "Good job… Wolf!" His voice turned to concern when he noticed that she was holding her side.

"Yah, I'm fine." Wolf winced in pain as she tried to play it off. Color began to drain from her face. "It's just… a scratch… damn…" She fell to her knees as she gasped in pain. Blood began to slowly trickle through her figures.

"Ah, shit." Pooch mumbled as he quickly raced over to her side. Lifting up her shirt there was an enormous gash. He ran his hand over his face thinking. "It's to big for a felid stitch, right Coug?" Pooch's eyes darted up to sniper who just nodded. "I can't really tell how deep it is, but one thing for sure that if we don't get her to de hospital soon she might bleed out."

"I can walk it off…" Wolf muttered as she got to her feet.

Jensen rolled his eyes and Pooch just ignored her as they slipped under her arms. Clay sighed, they were going to fun time explaining this one to the hospitals; everyone had fake ID's but since Wolf had only been with them for a short time no one figured that this was going to happen. Jensen and Pooch helped Wolf into the back seat of the Hummer. Cougar walked around the fount and proceeded to drive, as Aisha and Clay crowed the front.

xXxXx

It didn't take long for the group to reach the hospital as they pulled into the energy entrance. Pooch and Jensen bailed out of the car and helped Wolf into the building as Aisha and Clay followed behind them. While Cougar distracted the man that was yelling at the group telling them that they couldn't park there. Cougar yelled at the back at the man in Spanish a couple of times holding the man off as long as possible; making sure that the group was inside.

Once inside it didn't take long for the group to get front desk nurse to call in the doctors; as Cougar began to explain that his so called _'sister'_ was in a car accident and she didn't have her ID on her. Doctors sounded Wolf and wheeled her away into the back. The rest of the team was left in the waiting room with a clipboard full of paperwork to fill out.

"Raven Digits, right?" Pooch mumbled as he glanced over at Cougar, who just nodded.

"Shouldn't you be back there to?" Jensen glanced over at Aisha; she was wrapped up her leg with a shirt that she found in the Hummer.

"It wasn't that deep." Aisha adjusted the makeshift bandage. She couldn't help but think back to the fight that she had witnessed between Wolf and Viper, something about it gave her chills.

"What's her age?" Pooch asked not looking up from the clipboard.

"25, 24…. 21!" Jensen eyes fluttered over in his direction. "She young for sure."

"21? Seriously man?" Pooch glared back at the hacker. "There's no way she's not younger than you."

Clay flipped from side to side a weekly that was on the table next to him. "She's two years older that you Jensen." He muttered.

"Got it… 27 then." Pooch scribbled it down on the paper. "Medical history? Now what in the hell am I supports to put for that?"

"Make something up." Aisha answered before anyone else could.

"Well I'm sure we _**can't**_ put gene splicing under that…" Jensen joked as he stretched in his chair. "Oh yeah, sorry we are very we didn't tell you doctors but not only is she human but part wolf." He continued.

"SHUT UP JENSEN!" Everyone said loud enough for the whole waiting room to hear.

"Excuse me," The nurse at the front desk cleared her throat loudly. "But could your group keep it down. You're disturbing some of the others patents."

"I'm sorry about that ma'am." Clay smiled politely, nodding his head. "We'll keep it down from now on." He glared at the hacker, but didn't say a word.

"Way to go J…" Pooch hissed quickly glaring at him also. "…now stop being such a smartass."

Jensen looked down at the ground. "It's not my fault…" He grumbled then he glanced up at Cougar. "… right Coug?" Cougar who was sitting next to him just rolled his eyes; shaking his head chuckling.

Several hours later everyone was still waiting to hear about Wolf's condition; it was three in the morning and everyone was tired and antsy. Pooch had gone off to call his wife, Jolene on the payphone. Clay had engrossed himself in a newspaper weekly. Aisha was sitting next to him, filing her nails on an Emery board that she found in her pocket. Cougar was leaned back in his chair, with his legs stretched out in front of him with his hat pulled down over his face. Jensen was pacing back and forth like a cage animal; hospitals always made him nervous, what made it worst was he was here because of a teammate. To Jensen the team was like family and unique and some time dysfunctional family; but it was the family he never had.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Jensen paused, turning on his heels and looking up at a clock. "…If the wound wasn't so serious, then why haven't they released her yet…" The Hacker ranted on. "…what if something happened… what if-"

"You need to chill J, man." Pooch said as he brushed past him. "I'm sure that's she fine."

"She would be just fine if we didn't let us get careless." The computer tech grumbled as he glared over at Aisha.

The woman glanced at him, raising one eyebrow just enough to give the indication that she heard him. "It wasn't my fault that she got hurt." Aisha said glaring back at Jensen.

Cougar tipped his hat. "No, but it will be if she dies." He growled in English loud enough for the whole team to hear. His eyes glared over at Aisha, they were cold and sharp.

"Excuse me?" A nurse walked up to the group. "Are you the party here for…" She looked down at the clip board. "Raven… Digits"

"Si, Señora (yes, lady)." Cougar got up from his seat. "I'm her brother."

"Alright, if you would follow me this way please." The nurse said with a smile. "And who are you?"

Cougar's eyes flickered to his left side; Jensen was standing right next to him. The hacker's eyes fluttered up to the ceiling.

"Yah…Um…" Jensen stammered feeling stupid. "I'm her cousin…" He lied as he licked his lips nervously.

The nurse bit her lip, wrinkling her noise. Her eyes darted back and forth; they could tell that she was trying to make of her mind if they were lying or not. After a moment she smiled. "Alright then," She turned around and started heading to a double door. "Follow me if you please."

xXxXx

The smell of disinfectant bothered Wolf's noise as she laid there in the stiff gurney bed. Off in the distance she could hear the squeaks of hard shoes walking down the long corridors and machines that beeped every so often. Even thought she didn't felt like she wasn't physical there with all the drugs that flooded her system; any hospital was unforgettable. The walls were painted in different shades of white as equipment hung from them. On one side there were blue cupboards labeled with words that she didn't even know how to pronounce. The wall with the door on it was made out of glass and metal; the only privacy was from the pull string curtain. From what she could see that sliding glass door was cracked. Wolf looked up when she heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Your family has come to get you." The nurse said as she opened the door. "You're being released, Miss. Digits."

Wolf looked puzzle for a moment, but then shook her head when she saw Cougar and Jensen standing behind the nurse.

"I'll be right back with your released paper." The nurse smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Wolf slid off the table and grabbed her shoes; her movement was stiff as she leaned to the right, trying to keep the pressure off the wound.

"How are yah feelin'?" Jensen asked as he scratched his head.

Wolf lifted her shirt up; the wound was covered with gauze wrap and tape. Jensen gritted his teeth as he withdrew a sharp breath. Cougar snorted as he crossed his arm in front of his chest; he was wishing he could shoot the guy who was responsible for it.

"It hurts when I breathe…" Wolf let her shirt drop back down. "… but they gave me some these." She tossed a bottle of pills at Jensen.

Jensen caught it with one hand. "Tramadol… not bad." He said looking down at the bottle. "But other than that your okay?"

"Yah," Wolf nodded her head as she bent down trying her shoes; only to growl slightly in pain.

"You should be more carful amigo." Cougar muttered quietly. "You didn't have to risk your life to save her. Usted podría haber muerto (you could have died)."

"Don't you think I know that! Death the least I disserve for the things I done!" Wolf snapped suddenly taking them of guard. "And no one disserves to die because of my mistakes."

The comment hurt them deeper than it should have. They gazed at her in shock; it was heartbreaking. The thought of Wolf dying almost brought them to there knees. They have barely known her yet she was willing to sacrifice her life for someone else. Wolf sighed, when she saw the hurt in their eyes. She knew she went to far this time.

"I-I I'm sorry." Wolf muttered as she ran her fingers thought her hair. "I'm so sorry." Then she leaned up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

Cougar smirked as a smiled began to appear on his face. Wolf couldn't help but giggle when she noticed Jensen's reaction; his cheeks were hot red. Wolf smiled even thought they were a little better she knew that deep down in her heart that she could never take away the pain.

xXxXx

Aisha and Clay were standing outside near the Hummer. Aisha was walking back and forth something was bothering her and Clay could tell. Pooch was sitting in the diver's set, listening to the radio. Clay lit a cigarette that he bummed off of someone in the parking lot, and inhaled deeply.

"So what's wrong Aish?" Clay said as let out a cloud of smoke. "What's wrong?"

Aisha stopped on her heels. "Did you know that Wolf was Max's Lieutenant?" She put her hands on her hips.

Clay's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

Aisha just nodded her head. "I think she's hiding something."

"Well I'm sure Cougar and Jensen will keep an eye on her." Clay said as he flicked the cigarette to the ground and step on it. "And if she's hiding something, I'm sure it will come out eventually." He sighed heavily, squeezing the bridge of his nose to ward off the sudden headache; Clay knew that it wouldn't be the first time that they got betrayed by someone close and this time he was going to catch it before it happens.


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

**Note to the Reader: Sorry, about the update on the story is coming so late but my computer was in the shop for some R&R. I know in the comic book that Pooch's has two girls but i don't know there age and in the movie he has a boy. So since this story is a movie version, I made it so he has both a boy and girl. Been reading other wonderful fanfics and be getting my own twisted weird ideas. Hope you guys like this chapter nothing but randomness. And once again "The Losers" don't belong to me but Vertigo nor dose some of story, except other OC's. Anyway enjoy this new chapter. Just to fore warn my readers this story is rated M for Mature which contain more intense violence, blood and gore, sexual themes/content, use of alcohol/drugs, and frequent use of strong language. But like my self im just to lazy to change the setting so its a LOW Mature.**

**-Midnight Rakuen  
**

**

* * *

**

**~Recovery**~

The five-bedroom ranch-style home was beautiful, compared to the cookie cutter houses that lined the blocks. It had a white front porch that match the siding of the house, and a double garage with a basketball net on the side. The fount yard was a deep green with several children's toys scattered across it. The backyard was enormous with a pool and hot tub on one-side and flowers beds on the other. A deep red oak deck which was attached to the house; it had a picnic table and a grill on it.

Clay and Aisha were stand in the semi shaded of the porch, watching the children as they screamed chasing one another. John looked allot like his father and everyone agreed. When Jasmine was born a year later, they could already tell that she had her mother's personality. Aisha glanced up at Clay who let out a weary sigh; he looked uncomfortable in his clothes. He had enchained his normal suit to a loosely fitted button up shirt and a pair of tan shorts. Clay kept his gaze on the children and remained stoic; he went to take another sip of his coffee.

The night before, Jolene had just gotten herself to bed when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She was not one bit surprised when she opened it and found Pooch and the others standing. Jolene did have a puzzled looked when she noticed the strange woman what was being supported by the Hacker and the Sniper but she quickly dismissed it like she did when the team showed up without Roque and Aisha was in his place. Even thought Wolf's wound was stitched up, Clay knew that they could not keep her at the hospital. When Pooch explained what happened Jolene quickly took over; she had always been the undeclared mother of the team.

As the strong painkillers that the hospital ejected into Wolf began to wear off, she started groaning in pain. Her side felt like it was on fire and if that was not bad enough the nauseous feeling came with it when she took the pills was. Jolene cursed at herself when she began to clean the wound; even thought it was stitched up, she thought the hospital did a terrible job at. Wolf spent most the night throwing up into a bucket and sweating from a fever. It was close to noon and it seemed that the team was out of the woods for now.

Clay glancing down he seemed to frown when he noticed that it was empty with another sigh he turned around and opened the French glass door that lead into the house. He gazed over at Wolf who was in a recliner. She had passed out from fatigue early that morning, allowing the others to get some rest.

Clay smiled at Jolene as he passed the dining room table and headed to the kitchen; he could help but smile slightly when he noticed that Jensen was watching the cartoon channel. Cougar was lounge in the matching loveseat with his ankles crossed on the armrests asleep, with his hat pulled down in front of his face. Clay stared down at the dark colored liquid that filled his cup. Then glanced up at Pooch who came thought the door; he was wearing paint-smeared clothes and a painter mask covering half of his face.

"So how is she doing?" Clay asked in between sips of his coffee.

"A little rough around de edges, but I think she'll make it." Pooch removed the painter's mask and added. "Just need a little paint and elbow grease and good ol' lovin'."

Clay frowned a little. "I was talking about Wolf..." He mumbled and sat down at dinner table. "…not the car."

"She just fine." Jolene could not help but laugh a little. "All she need was a little bit of rest."

Clay did not seem that all convinced. He hated himself for it also even thought it was not his fault; it seemed like he failed as the job of the leader. Clay rubbed his forehead as a sudden headache began to form. It was his job to make sure that everyone was fine by the end of the day. Sure he had his screw up, he could not prevent Roque from turning on them and those children from dying but when it came to his team, for sure to hell he could prevent them from getting hurt. He was not going to make the same mistake over and over; he would rather die before anyone else.

"She's fine." Jolene's voice bought him back to reality. She reached across the table and squeezed his arm. "She's a strong fighter if she made it this far."

"D-don't be so hard on yourself."

Everyone glanced over to see Wolf slowly sitting pushing herself up out of the chair; even Cougar who had been nodding off tilted his hat up. Wolf stood up and shook her head, staggering as the world tried to blacken on her.

"Geez, take it easy." Jensen rushed to her aid but stopped when Wolf waved him off. "Yah, need somethin'? anythin'? You name it, I'll get it."

"I'm fine." Wolf stood there for a moment, patting herself down; only to pause and starting digging into her pockets. "Where is it?" She glanced up at the others glaring.

"You mean _**'this'**_?" Pooch pulled Wolf's lighter out of his front pocket and tossed it at her.

Wolf looked relived as she caught the lighter. "Thanks, you have no idea what it means to me." She turned it over and over, inspecting it closely.

"Why do you care so much for that ol' thing?" Jensen asked noticing how she was almost protective of it.

Wolf's eyes soften as she looked down at it dearly. The lighter was sure old maybe even older than her. The silver curved pattée cross that was on the front of the lighter was dull from the years of use but other than that, it was in good condition.

"It once belonged to my father and was passed down to my brother, Jimmy…" Her tone of voice had softened also as she gestured to the lighter. "… and when he died it was past down to me. Besides this is my Lucky Lighter." Wolf pocketed the old lighter and quickly changed the subject. "I feel like crap and why am I so hungry… man it feels like I haven't eaten in days?"

"It's from the blood loss." Everyone said in unison.

Jensen sat back down, and relaxed. "Yah, that happens sometimes. You need to drink your orange juice." He said jokingly, but he never took his eyes from the TV. "Some other symptoms from blood loss are; stiff body, fever, seizures, loss of consciousness and temporary blurring of your vision." The Hacker added.

Wolf knew that he was right; she felt like she had been sleeping on the cold concrete ground all night. Her movement was also stiff as she walked to the kitchen. She paused before she opened the fridge, glancing over at Jolene as if to ask if it was okay.

"Go head darling help yourself." Jolene smiled as she pushed herself away from the table. "Just don't spoil your dinner. We are BBQin' some rib."

Jensen's eyes lit up as he turned around in his seat. "Can we have hotdogs and watermelon too?" He asked Jolene with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"We aren't cookin' three damn hotdog packs like last time." Pooch pointed a finger at him glaring. "We all know what happens when you stay at my house. By de end of de week I always have to get more food and dat's about a four thunder bill right ther."

"Linwood, honey." Jolene stood there in front of her husband. "He's a growing boy." She patted Jensen on the head. "He can eat anything _**he**_ wants, while he's a guest at our place." With that said the conversation was over.

Jolene smiled and went to go fetch the children outside. Pooch stood there for a moment, as he watched her close the glass door behind her. Then he turned to the young man who was sitting on the couch, he looked annoyed.

"You hear that Poochie?" Jensen sat there with a smiling brimming from ear to ear. "I can have whatever I want." He turned around and when back to watching his cartoons.

Pooch waited until his wife was fully gone from view before he picked a coaster that was near him and chucked it at the back of Jensen's head.

"Ow," Jensen rubbed the back of his head after it bounced off him. "What the hell was that for? I didn't do nothin'."

"Whatever I want." Pooch said in a mocking tone. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the garage." He walked away in a huff. "I can have _**whatever**_ I want." Pooch kept on mumbling to himself repeatedly as he left the house.

xXxXx

"Is the food almost done?" Jensen whined as he slouched down in his seat. "I'm like starvin' to death here!"

Pooch was standing in front of the hot grill, with thongs in hand. "They are almost done..." Glancing up at the blonde man, he added. "…and you're not gonna starve, why don't you help set the table?"

"Why do I have to!" Jensen shot back as he took a sip of his bud light. "Wolf and Cougar aren't doin' anythin'." He pointed finger at them.

Pooch shook his head and returned to his grill, ignoring the younger man's rants. He glanced up at the kids and Wolf, who were tumbling in the grassy lawn. Then he spotted the Sniper, leaning against the rail of the deck. Cougar stood there casually with his arms crossed tightly in front of him and his hat dipped low, obscuring his face; he was also watching them.

"Again! Again!" The children cheered as Wolf did another cartwheel for the fifth time in a row.

Wolf flipped her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "All right." Her eyes darted to the deck when she heard silverware clinging together. She could not help but notice that Cougar was staring at her or at something behind her. "What! You see something you like?"

Cougar merely lifted up his hat, unknown to him a small smile began to appear on his lips. Wolf was wearing one of his black wife beater shirts that was knotted on her side, making the shirt even tight against her breast and stomach.

"Tener cuidado (be careful) wouldn't want you tear you stitches." Cougar said in his thick Latin accent.

Wolf rolled her eyes, as she stretched a couple of times to warm up her muscles. She did a quick run, pushing her body off the ground; for a moment, the world around her tumbled as her palms felt the grassy ground. There was a slight sting sensation as she finished her Round off.

"Dinners ready!" Wolf could hear Jolene from some where behind her.

Wolf smiled as she watched the children rush to the table but it quickly faded as she watched the rest of group gather around the table; laughing and smiling. Wolf stood there remembering what it was like with the Runners.

It was one of their first missions before the experiments took place; Cole and Jim were still alive, Jake was not the mentally ill like he was after the experiments and Tobias still had his vision. They where all gathered around the campfire eating, and joking around. Five hours later, they where pin down by gunfire in some rundown warehouse. What happened next was just one big blur; an explosion when off, someone shield her from the blast and when she woke up she was back in the lab with her leg in a cast and suffering from a broken shoulder.

The rest of the team was also covered in bandages. Cole and Jim suffered from broken bones. Jake had head trauma and Tobias lost his vision; which she later found out he was the one who covered her. It was weird like that, even thought she never really noticed at first it became more obvious over time.

Wolf subconsciously rolled her shoulder; as a Runner she found out that even thought old wounds heal, they never really go away.

"WOLF!"

Clay's voice barked out Wolf's name one more time; this time she jumped slightly. Wolf shook her head slightly, and noticed that everyone had stopped eating and was staring at her.

"We've been calling your name for the last five seconds." Clay wiped his face with a napkin. "Get some grub before _'__**the bottomless pit'**_ eats it all." He joked slightly as he pointed to Jensen.

"Hey I resent that remark. There is no such thing as _**'Bottomless pit'.**_" Jensen said with a mouth full of food. "In theory widely thought of as pseudoscience by most academics argues matter would eventually hit the bottom because there is no such thing as a bottomless pit. These highly controversial theorists point out the fact that all objects in the universe with a ground have a finite size where infinite travel towards the same downward direction would eventually lead to the other side. This has since been dis-proven by Isaac Burke's law of infinite down-ness-"

"Jensen!" Aisha snapped irritated at him. "How many times have we told you not to talk with your mouth full."

Jensen smiled sheepishly when he noticed that everyone was glaring at him. "Ss-sorry." He muttered after he swallowed his food.

"Anyway," Jolene quickly waved it off. "Wolf, sweetie, are you going to come eat?"

"Yeah," Wolf replied quietly as she hopped up the steps and quickly took her seat as Jensen and Cougar moved, making room for her.

"These ribs are delicious." Pooch passed a plate of ribs Wolf's way. "Go ahead and try one."

"But like I was saying." Jensen continued with his conversation. "This few past years have been great, well some parts were priceless. Breaking into Goliath, man those were good times." He had a smile that was brimming from ear to ear. "It was priceless after I did that telekinetic bluff that Coug made incredibly awesome by sniping those three guards from a building that was like a hundred yards away."

Everyone started laughing as they thought that back to break in at the Goliath Company, while Jensen was doing the hand motions as he began to explain the story to Wolf, who had this puzzled look on her face. By the time everyone had there turn to telling stories, everyone was almost full.

"This is the best ribs ever, Jolene." Clay said with a saucy grin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks Clay. Let me take your plate if you're guys are done." Jolene grinned in response as she picked up the dirty plates.

"Here, let me help you." Aisha said as she began to pick up the plates also.

"Let me get the door." Clay opened the door, holding it for Jolene and the kids. Aisha smiled at Clay as she made her way past him. Clay shut the door behind him as he followed the girls to the kitchen.

Pooch smiled down at the watermelon that was resting on his plate. After he took, a couple of bites he flinched when he felt something wet hit his face. Quickly wiping he found a seed on his cheek.

"What the hell?" Pooch looked around. Wolf was sitting next to Jensen. Then his eyes darted over to Cougar who was propped against the railing that went around the porch. He tilted his hat up when he felt Pooch glaring at him and his eyes flickered over to Jensen. Cougar could not help but smiled as he slurped his drink thought the straw.

Jensen was greedily wolfing down the watermelon. He looked up when he noticed that Pooch was glaring at him; his eyes darted down to seed that was on his napkin. "Dude, I swear to god it wasn't me this time." He said with his hands up. "Dude, it wasn't me. I swear!"

"Yah right, you said that last time to." Pooch grumbled at the Hacker.

"C'mon that time I was joking around…" Jensen stammered as his eyes fluttered to Wolf, almost pleading her to help him out. She just sat there smiling. "I swear my life on it that it was-" He stopped when something wet hit him smack dab in-between his eyes twice.

Jensen and Pooch's eyes darted over to the Sniper. Cougar smirked as he held the straw clutched in his teeth. He jumped over the railing, delivering several more shots; smacking Pooch and Jensen once more. The two bounded up from their seats and gave chase to the Sniper.

When the others got back, they saw that Pooch and Jensen were wrestling to pinning the Sniper down. Wolf was leaning against the rail, watching the three rolling around in the grass. Pooch and Jensen were covered in watermelon seeds.

xXxXx

They laid there in a slight embrace; limbs and bedding scattered on the mattress. The heavy sighs and soft moan escaped their throat as they shifted in the bed. Aisha let out a soft murr as she ran her fingers down Clay's chest; entangling them in his hair.

"What something to drink?" Aisha looked up at Clay.

Clay's eyes darted over to the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. "It's kinda getting late for drinks don't you think?"

Aisha smiled coyly. "Who said that we'll be sleeping tonight?"

A smirk began to appear on Clay's face as he watched her crawl off the bed and get dress. Closing the door behind her she began to tiptoe down the hallway; it was dark the only light was coming from the other guest room. Aisha raised an eyebrow, because it was late and no one should be up. She heard voices coming from within the room.

"Ahh… Coug…" Wolf's voice sounded muffled, as the springs in the bed squeaked. "Cougar… be gentle."

"I' am…" Cougar muttered back, quietly. "… you should listen to me next time, thought. Then this would be un poco más fácil (a little bit easier)."

Aisha could not believe what she was hearing. She had a feeling that something was going on; but she never put her finger on it. Aisha peered thought the cracked door; all she saw was a pile of clothes on the floor. The sounds coming from the bed stopped suddenly. Aisha jumped back from the doorway.

"What's wrong Coug?" Jensen's voice suddenly piped up.

Aisha's eyes widened and she kept her back pressed against the wall. _"Jensen too…" _She thought as she slid her back against the wall and listening carefully.

"Humph." Aisha could almost see Cougar knitted his eyebrows together in frustration as he let out a slight growl. "Thought I heard something…" His voiced tailed off as the bed creaked again.

"C'mon baby…" Jensen's voice was deep, velvety. "…That's right, y'know you like it like that."

"Jensen must you say that?" Wolf sounded a little irritated, and then let out a groan.

"You know you like it." Jensen laughed slightly. "Isn't that right Coug?"

Aisha swore that she would hear Cougar smirk. "Maybe." His voice sounded like he was focused on something.

"Ha!" Wolf's voice barked from behind the door. "That will never work."

The bed's springs scrape as more weight was added. Aisha covered her gaping mouth, as she heard bedding shifted. She stood there slightly debating if she was going to go get Clay or just ignore that was happening.

Jensen muttered something under his breath. "C'mon baby, work with me."

"Ughhh," Wolf's voice sounded muffled as if she was burring her face in something. "OUCH! DAMN IT COUGAR!" Her voice snapped angry as she let out a slight growl. "Watch where you're poking it!"

"Sorry." Cougar muttered an apology rapidly.

"You okay!" Jensen voiced sounded worried.

"Yah," Wolf's voice sounded stiff as she let out another moan. "But I swear you doing that on purpose, just to watch me squirm."

"No…" Cougar pause for a second. "…but then again it's fun this way also." Aisha could hear the chuckle in his voice, as it got deeper.

Aisha stepped back slightly, bumping into something. She spun around quickly. This mad Clay jump back a little, both were very startled.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Clay snarled quietly after he slowed down his heart rate. "Are you _**trying**_ to give me a freaking heart attack!"

"Shhh." Aisha quickly hushed him, before he could wake the entire household. "Listen to this!" She pointed to the door.

Clay arched an eyebrow, as a puzzled look began to form on his face. Aisha just roller her eyes and pointed to the door once more. Clay sighed stepping closer to the door, leaning in slightly. He could hear the voices behind the door.

Wolf groaned. "Ugh, are you almost done yet!" A growl escaped her throat.

"Just a few more minutes …" Cougar replied, as the bed creaked again. "…Estoy casi no (I'm almost there)."

"I don't blame you for being uncomfortable y'know…" Jensen's voice wavered as he moved, then paused before continuing. "… but you're not the only one in a awkward position."

Clay frowned hearing this as his eyes darted over to Aisha, who just nodded her head. Grabbing the door handed, he papered himself for whatever was happening behind the door.

"Okay what's going on!" Clay's voice startled the three.

Clay's eyes fell on first on Jensen, who almost jump out of his skin; he was naked, except a pair of boxers. Cougar was near the edge of the bed leaning over Wolf, who shirt was pulled halfway up her torso. All three of them were staring at the couple standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey." Jensen scratched the back of his head nervously. "…umm… I got those files like you asked…" He trailed when he noticed that Clay and Aisha were blinking in surprise. "… Oh you mean them… Cougar was just re-stitching Wolf's stitches… She pulled couple out… isn't that right Coug?" Jensen wheeled away from his laptop slightly. "That's sorta like a tongue twister." He smiled at his little joke before going back to the game mahjong.

Cougar nodded, glancing over at them. Then he returned to Wolf's stitches. "Te dije que tenga cuidado (I _**told**_ you to be careful)." He poked her in the side, with the needle to emphasize the word **"told"**.

Wolf let out a growl, cursing under her breathe. "It almost healed up anyway." She stated the fact, and then turned to Jensen who was grumbling at the laptop. "I told you already that you have no other positions than matching the Red Dragon tiles."

"Fine," Jensen threw his hands up in a huff and clicked around on his computer. "See I no other moves… screw this game." He mumbled as his shut his laptop lid. Then he turned to Clay and Aisha who were still standing in the doorway. "… You need anything else?"

"No," Clay responded simple, and then turned to Aisha glaring slightly. "I'm going to bed." He mumbling, heading to his room.

Aisha threw up her arms; she defiantly was not going to bed after what happened. She glared at three, who went to back to there conversation; she need some fresh air. Aisha was kicking herself slightly; she knew she should have just gotten the drinks.

xXxXx

Laying there in the bed, Wolf stared up at the ceiling; it was the middle of the night and she could not sleep. It was not like she had not try going to bed, her mind was just to busy to rest beside how could she sleep laying between The human statue and a octopus. Some nights were easy sharing a bed with Cougar and Jensen and some nights were like hell. Cougar would some times turn restless in his sleep, Wolf later found out that he suffered from PTSD and no one dared to wake him up from that nightmare. Jensen on the other hand, kept her up from time to time, as he walk around bumping into things. Wolf was more worried about him shooting himself in his sleep. So everything she hid the pistols, while Cougar hid his sniper rifle under the bed on his side. However tonight was normal, normal for them that is.

Wolf sighed when Jensen threw his leg over her for the eighteenth time in a row and just like all the other times before she pushed him off of her.

"Yah, I would like catzup on my ice-cream…" Jensen mumbled as he rolled over in onto his other side.

Wolf's eyebrows wrinkled, frowning slightly. _That sounds horrible. _She could not help but think to herself.

Rolling over she found herself staring at Cougar's back. She never really noticed how long his hair real was. His blackish brown hair came down to the middle of his shoulders. Letting out a sigh she placed the middle of her forehead in-between his shoulders. Almost on contact, she felt Cougar's muscles tighten up slightly.

"You can relax y'know…" Wolf muttered into his back. "…it's not going to hurt you."

"Lo siento, es difícil acostumbrarse a que (Sorry, its hard to get use to that)." The Spaniard muttered quietly in Spanish. His muscles relaxed as he settled back down.

Wolf rolled over on to her back again. Forcing herself up she sat there for a few moments, before crawling off the bed. She found her pants in the pile of clothes and pulled them over her boxers.

Cougar lifted his head of his pillow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting a drink." Wolf replied quietly.

Shutting the door quietly, she walked down the hallway. Picture of Pooch's family was scattered on the wall. When she reached the kitchen, she notice that the light was still on looking around she saw that Aisha was standing out on the porch. Opening the fridge, Wolf reached in and grabbed a drink; and began to walk towards the back yard.

Wolf found Aisha standing there on the deck leaning against the rail. Closing the door behind Wolf approached her from behind and to her left. Aisha did not seem to notice her approaching, or if she did, she did not care. They both stood there oddly, staring out into the backyard. They were both still, neither one of them where temping to make a move; there was a silent truce.

Wolf cleared her throat. "How's your leg?" She asked finally, turning to the woman next to her.

"It's fine." Aisha replied politely, but she never took her eyes off the yard. "How's your side?" She turned to Wolf, registering that she knew she was there.

Wolf took a sip of her drink. "Fine." She said pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Once again there was silence. Wolf jumped slightly when Aisha pulled a knife almost out of thin air. With a thunk, she stabbed the blade into the railing. Wolf quietly swore under her breath, for letting her guard down.

Aisha seemed to smile at herself slightly. "This belongs to you." There was an awkward pause. "Trust me, I don't think you wouldn't die that easily. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do it by a knife."

Wolf scratched the back of her head; not sure weather to take it as a complement or a threat. "If dying was only that easily for me." She gazed down at her hand; opening it and closing it several times. "Part of me will always live on; even when I pass from this world. We Runners live like the city around us, a pulse of energy; that is always flowing. We exist on the edge, between the gloss of reality and fantasy, a mirrors edge. Runners live for the moment and nothings else."

Wolf frowned when she realized that she had been talking for along time. She stopped there was a long silence, Aisha seemed taken back. Wolf hardly spoke to her, yet she was suddenly opening up to her. Sharing emotions with someone was a sign of weakness in her eyes. Wolf took another long drink, before setting it down on the rail.

"Why did you help me?" Aisha asked, it was noticeable that she was annoyed with the thought of it. "I mean it's obvious that you don't like me and I don't like you. Clay and I both know that you were Max's lieutenants. So why are you being so damn helpful?"

Wolf started laughing slightly. Aisha frowned, she hated fact that Wolf acted as if nothing bad has happened between them. "When are you ever going to learn to trust someone?" She asked Aisha when she finally stopped laughing.

"Trusting people is overrated," Aisha placed her hands on her hips. "And next time you try to help me I must might shoot you myself."

"Sounds like fun." Wolf smirked as she took another sip of her drink.

Aisha brushed past Wolf and headed inside, it was getting late and she was being to get tired. It was going to be a long day head of them.

"Hey," Wolf cleared her throat.

Aisha paused in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder at Wolf. "Yeah?"

"If you can't learn to trust in others…" Wolf had a serious look on her face. "…then at least trust your instincts, they'll never let you down. So stop thinking so much and relax, if you believe you're doin' something right then do it."

"Okay," Aisha mumbled. "Whatever."

Wolf stood there as she watched Aisha close the door behind her. Then she turned around gazing to the starry night. _When I came to realize that things were what they seemed, it was too late. _She thought as she took another sip. _I should have trusted my instincts and just maybe I could have saved allot of lives. _


	8. Chapter 8 Attention to my Fellow readers

"Attention to my fellow readers" the author stands up staring at the computer. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to get a new chapter out in a while, for those who know I've been having computer problems" Bowing a couple of time in apologetic manner. "But my poor laptop has got to laptop heaven for good now. Don't worry I was able to save my story and I've been slowly very slowly trying to get hold of computer at the library and friends. I was going to do a "A Losers Christmas" But my laptop died before I could post one before Christmas."

Jensen- "You should have prayed to the Computer Gods that you computer would last longer."

Author glares over at him. - "Will how was I suppose to know it was going to go belly up? It not like I have been doing bad things to it." She hears Cougar chuckling from his window perch. Author looked over at him "WHAT? I swear."

Cougar flashes a half smile. – "Sure."

"I don't like your attitude Mr. Cougar! Don't you know what kind of power I have?"- Author stand and poses clenching a fit. "I have enough power to be GOD!"

"Nope" – Clay smacks her on the back of the head with a news paper. "Get back to work"- He goes back to reading his paper.

Author suddenly looks down sighing. Look back at the work desk at the mounds of paper stacked on it. "I know I left everyone hanging."

Aisha who was sharpening her knife speaks up "the less time I have to spend with Wolf the better."

Wolf glares over at her but doesn't say a thing.

Pooch sighs and throws his hands up in the air."ANY way lets just get back to the job das ahead."

"Thanks for waiting kindly" Authors smiles. " If you wanna follow me up on facebook I now have a user there. .com/pages/Midnight-Rakuen-porduction/157500117640885 (if it doesnt work the first time just copy past it into the address bar) anyway thanks for the support and I'll be seeing you soon"


End file.
